LustLove Sequel
by ahjummaHan
Summary: Kyumin. gairah, cinta, dosa dan perjuangan. Kyuhyun yang dingin dan Sungmin yang hangat melebur menjadi kisah cinta penuh liku. bad sumarry. good story (Aamiin) hahaha. BL/YAOI. SEKUEL SEKUEL SEKUEL
1. Chapter 1

**Lust**

.

.

 _Perasaan dimana kita saling mempengaruhi hanya dengan sekali tatap. Foxy dan Onyx yang melebur menjadi spectrum indah tanpa terjabar. Tatapan membakar dan suara tersamar hembusan nafas. Cukup saling menatap dan kita akan terbakar bersama. Mereguk kenikmatan dan gairah ini bersama, tanpa peduli dengan dosa dan karma._

.

Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin

.

Romance & Hurt/Comfort, Rate M, BL/YAOI

.

Ballroom hotel itu disulap menjadi ruang pesta yang megah. Meskipun dengan hiasan yang minimalis, semua orang tahu itu adalah dekorasi dengan biaya yang sangat mahal. Tidak diragukan lagi, pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh keluarga Song akan selalu meriah dan mewah. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Song Group? Perusahaan farmasi terkenal di Asia, memiliki beberapa rumah sakit ternama yang menyebar hampir diseluruh kawasan Asia. Dan satu-satunya rumah sakit yang memproduksi obat-obatannya sendiri. Benar-benar perusahaan gurita yang sangat berpengaruh di Korea Selatan bahkan Asia.

Pesta kali ini adalah perayaan Ulang Tahun Rumah Sakit SG (Song Group), banyak orang-orang penting yang hadir selain seluruh dokter dan petinggi rumah sakit tentu saja. Pesta mewah ini tidak diperuntukkan untuk perawat dan karyawan biasa, mereka disediakan tempat lain untuk berpesta dan itu tidak bersamaan, karena ada pasien yang membutuhkan perawatan dari mereka.

Sedikit menggelikan, disaat para petinggi berpesta pora tanpa mengingat pasiennya para perawat harus bekerja tanpa ada libur. Tapi begitulah orang kaya, mereka tidak akan peduli dengan orang yang mereka gaji, asal uang terus mengalir ke kantong mereka. Dan para dokter juga akan berlomba-lomba menjilat atasan untuk kenaikan jabatan, tidak peduli dia dokter yang hebat atau bukan selama mereka mempunyai koneksi mereka akan mejadi salah satu jajaran petinggi disana. Cih, mereka sungguh melupakan sumpah jabatan yang mereka ucapakan dulu.

"Menjijikan." Suara bass yang sangat dingin terdengar mencibir seorang dokter dengan perut buncit yang sedang menjilat sang Presdir Song.

"Biarkan saja. Dia hanya mengikuti arus. Kkekeke" namja dengan setelan formal warna biru tua terkekeh geli melihat sahabatnya menggerutu.

"Shut Up Max!" suara itu masih sangat dingin tapi bukan Shim Changmin namanya jika takut dengannya. Mereka sudah bersahabat lebih dari sepuluh tahun, dia sangat mengenal baik watak dokter muda itu.

"Oh ayolah Kyu, kita nikmati pesta ini sebaik mungkin. Aku sungguh mual menjalani operasi seharian ini. Dan tolong jangan merusak moodku yang sedang sangat baik ini." Changmin memasang senyum lebar yang memuakkan menurut namja yang dipanggilnya Kyu.

Cho Kyuhyun, dokter bedah terhebat di Korea Selatan. Dia tidak pernah gagal dalam operasi, bahkan sudah dua tahun ini mengikuti program televisi yang menyiarkan secara langsung operasi yang dipimpinnya. Menjijikan, itulah perasaan Kyuhyun saat harus mengumbar operasi yang seharusnya tertutup itu. Tapi sekali lagi, perusahaan tidak akan peduli apapun selama uang terus mengalir dan nilai saham mereka terus merangkak naik.

"Kaulah yang merusak moodku dengan kerakusanmu itu Max." masih dengan wajah dinginnya Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya itu. Kadang Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa berteman bahkan bersahabat dengan namja yang sangat rakus dan terlihat idiot dengan cengiran lebarnya itu. Entahlah, tolong tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang.

.

.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik di toilet hotel itu. Dia bukannya ingin memenuhi panggilan alam, tapi dia sudah muak untuk melihat orang-orang penjilat disekitarnya. Dia duduk di kloset yang tertutup dan memainkan psp hitamnya tanpa takut setelan formal berwarna putihnya kotor. Dia adalah seorang dokter, dan dia adalah penggila game kronis. Meskipun dia tidak pernah menunjukkan didepan umum karena profesionalitasnya yang tinggi.

Terdengar pintu toilet yang terbuka dan beberapa orang masuk kedalamnya. Sepertinya mereka salah satu dari tamu pesta malam ini. Karena toilet ini berada diwilayah Ballroom hotel. Dan yang pasti Kyuhyun tidak peduli, dia tetap memainkan psp-nya. Sampai dia tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Sial. Aku tidak tahu kalau Cho Kyuhyun begitu arogan" suara serak yang sedikit kasar mengumpat dengan membawa-bawa namanya, membuat mau tidak mau Kyuhyun memfokuskan pendengarannya. Di pause permainanannya dan memasang telinga baik-baik. Peduli setan dengan istilah penguping yang akan disandangnya kalau ketahuan. Karena disini dialah objek yang dibicarakan.

"Aku kan sudah mengingatkanmu, dia adalah dokter tersombong yang pernah ada." Suaranya sedikit cempreng kali ini.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan mempermalukanku didepan umum seperti tadi. Sial, rasanya mau mati saja tadi." Suara pertama kembali mengumpatinya. Kyuhyun mengernyit, siapa orang yang sudah dia permalukan tadi?

"Salahmu sendiri yang menyapanya saat jelas-jelas dia sedang bersama Presdir Song." Kali ini namja dengan suara lembutnya, sepertinya Kyuhyun kenal dengan suara ini.

"Dokter Seo, apa kau membelanya? Cih, aku tahu kau adalah rekan kerjanya selama setahun ini, tapi jangan membela orang yang jelas-jelas bersalah. Aarrgghhh Sial..aku benar-benar muak dengan gayanya yang seperti dunia ada ditangannya." Mendengar itu Kyuhyun menyeringai sinis. Ahh..pecundang bernama Kim Taewon ternyata.

Dia ingat sekarang. Saat dia sedang berbicara serius dengan Presdir Song, dokter spesialis anak itu berpura-pura mengenalnya dan menyapanya. Kyuhyun yang benar-benar muak dengan orang-orang yang selalu datang padanya untuk mempermulus karirnya memilih tidak menanggapi dokter yang bertubuh tinggi itu. Untuk apa dia kuliah selama ini? Apa mereka semua lulus tanpa mempunyai kemampuan? Sial Kyuhyun semakin bad mood sekarang.

"Sudahlah, jangan seperti ini. Sampai kapanpun kita tidak akan bisa menyaingi dokter Cho." Suara Dokter Seo kembali menenangkan Kim Pecundang Taewon.

"Tentu saja, karena dia adalah menantu kebanggaan Presdir Song." Orang bersuara cempreng yang Kyuhyun tebak adalah Dokter Nam mendengus kasar.

.

Kyuhyun masih betah duduk dikloset, meskipun orang-orang yang membicarakannya sudah keluar dari tadi. Psp ditangannya pun enggan dia mainkan lagi. Dia hanya menatap kosong pintu toilet didepannya. Menantu kebanggaan Presdir Song. Ya itulah dia. Sehebat apapun kemampuannya dalam mengoperasi pasiennya, cap sebagai menantu sang Presdir lah yang menjadi embel-embel dibelakang namanya.

Muak? Jelas, tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengelak. Saat dia memilih menikah dengan putri bungsu Presdir Song, yaitu Victoria Song dia sudah tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Kyuhyun ingat bagaimana dulu Presdir Song berusaha menjadikannya menantu. Jelas untuk kepentingan rumah sakit dan nilai saham juga. Dia dan Victoria menikah karena kompromi orang tuanya.

Orang tua disini bukan hanya Presdir Song, tapi orang tua Kyuhyun juga. Tuan Cho adalah seorang mantan Presiden Korea Selatan. Meskipun sudah tidak menjabat, nama dan pengaruhnya masih sangat besar dinegeri Ginseng itu. Kyuhyun yang hanya memikirkan pekerjaan saat itu tidak masalah dengan pernikahan yang diatur. Karena dia tidak butuh yang namanya cinta. Tapi sekarang lihat dirinya, sungguh menyedihkan. Hidupnya seperti cangkang yang ditinggalkan, kosong dan membosankan. Kyuhyun tertawa sinis, hidupnya memang sudah seperti ini sejak dulu. Hanya mengejar kesempurnaan tanpa pernah menikmati proses menuju kesempurnaan tersebut.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari lift yang membawanya kelantai dimana apartemennya berada saat telfon disakunya bergetar. _Shim Max Calling._ Digeser layar dan didekatkan benda pipih itu ditelinganya.

"Hm.." irit bicara itulah gayanya.

" _Kau dimana?"_ tanya Changmin diseberang dengan suara cerianya.

"Apartemen." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh sambil membuka pintu apartemen.

" _Kau pulang?"_

"Bodoh" Kyuhyun masuk kedalam apartemen yang masih gelap gulita. Victoria belum pulang lagi. Kesibukannya sebagai Model membuatnya jarang pulang kerumah.

" _Eiih…kau melewatkan sesuatu yang menarik saat ini kawan"_ Changmin masih bicara tanpa tersinggung sedikit pun dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tutup." Tanpa mendengar respon sahabatnya itu Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan dan melempar ponsel mahalnya disofa ruang tamu.

Masih menggunakan pakaian formalnya Kyuhyun menuju dapur dan membuka lemari es mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengisi perutnya. Dia sama sekali tidak makan saat pesta tadi. Sekarang perutnya meminta diisi dan hanya ada buah dan air mineral di lemari es-nya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah. Lagi-lagi Victoria lupa mengisi lemari es. Dia tidak pernah memasakkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun dan mereka memang tidak pernah makan bersama dirumah.

Kyuhyun mengambil dua buah apel dan sebotol air mineral. Sepertinya ini cukup untuk bertahan sampai besok pagi. Setelah selesai menghabiskan makan malam minimalisnya, Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya, kamar milik Kyuhyun sendiri. Ya..dia dan Victoria memang tidak pernah sekamar sejak menikah dua tahun yang lalu. Mereka tidak pernah membicarakannya, tapi entah bagaimana mereka sama-sama memilih kamar berbeda. Kalau kalian bertanya tentang hubungan suami istri, Kyuhyun akan menjawab dengan tegas bahwa dia bahkan hanya mencium Vic sekali yaitu saat sumpah pernikahan mereka dulu. Dan itu hanya kecupan singkat tanpa lumatan dan jilatan. Dan sekali lagi mereka sama-sama tidak mempermasalahkannya.

.

.

.

Rumah sakit sudah sangat sibuk saat Kyuhyun datang. Meskipun jam baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Kyuhyun mengeryit, apakah ada kecelakaan atau keracunan massal? Tapi dia tetap berjalan dengan santai menuju ruangannya. Dia harus mempersiapkan diri terlebih dahulu, ingat dia dokter bedah terbaik. Biarkan dokter magang dan residence baru yang mengurus UGD saat ini. Mereka hanya akan mengirim pasien dengan kondisi darurat ke meja operasinya.

Diruangannya Kyuhyun langsung mengenakan jas dokter yang tergantung ditiang samping meja kerjanya. Saat itulah masuk seorang dokter tak lain adalah sahabat idiotnya. Dengan memasang wajah serius yang menggelikan bagi Kyuhyun, Changmin segera memberondong Kyuhyun dengan membabi-buta.

"Kau harus segera ke ruang operasi sekarang juga. Ada pasien korban kecelakaan yang mengalami kebocoran Limfa, tiga tulang rusuk patah dan merobek paru-paru. Pasien sudah tidak sadarkan diri sejak dua jam yang lalu." Terang Changmin dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" ucapan Kyuhyun memang ambigu tapi Changmin yang sudah mengenalnya paham akan maksud dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kami butuh persetujuan wali pasien terlebih dahulu. Dan saat ini pasien sedang ditangani sementara oleh dokter Lee." Changmin yang menjelaskan sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Kyuhyun menuju ruang operasi harus berhenti saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan menatapnya bingung.

"Dokter Lee?" tanya Kyuhyun singkat.

"Ahh..dia dokter baru. Tadi malam saat aku bilang kau melewatkan hal menarik adalah Dokter Lee." Mendengar penjelasan Changmin, Kyuhyun kembali berjalan.

"Sehebat apa dia?" Kyuhyun bukannya ingin menghina, hanya saja dia tidak mau pasien yang harus dia operasi akan semakin memburuk kondisinya saat Dokter baru memegangnya.

"Menakjubkan. Aku seperti melihat kau versi wanita." Mereka sudah sampai diruang ganti baju operasi. Dengan cekatan mereka mengganti pakaian rapinya dengan baju operasi berwarna biru itu.

"Dia wanita?"

"Bukan…dia laki-laki tapi ada sentuhan feminim disetiap gerakan dan bicaranya terlebih wajahnya sangat menipu. Kau nilai saja sendiri nanti."

Mereka siap. Dan dengan kepercayaan diri maksimal mereka memasuki ruang operasi dimana semuanya menunggu dengan ketegangan diwajah mereka. Kyuhyun tahu sepertinya pasien semakin kritis saat ini. Dia berusaha tenang dan mendekat ke meja operasi, saat itulah dia bertemu tatap dengan foxy sehitam malam yang bersinar penuh kelegaan. Dia asing, tapi juga familiar diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya tajam dan dia mengangguk mengerti dan memulai menjelaskan kondisi pasien. Ada hentakan halus didadanya, selama ini hanya Changmin yang mengerti dirinya dengan baik. Itu juga karena mereka sudah bersahabat lama, tapi sosok didepannya ini bisa mengerti maksudnya di awal pertemuan.

.

Kyuhyun sedang berbaring di atap rumah sakit setelah menyelesaikan operasi. Ingat, dia tidak pernah gagal dalam mengoperasi pasien. Jadi bukan karena kegagalan yang membuatnya tidur disana. Dia selalu suka saat sendirian di atap. Dia merasa langit luas diatasnya hanya untuknya. Sedikit arogan? Memang benar.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, dan bayangan dua foxy hitam tadi kembali mengusiknya. Mata itu sungguh indah, penuh kelembutan tapi juga ada sisi misterius didalamnya. Entah bagaimana Kyuhyun menjelaskan, mata itu ekspresif tapi saat kita mencoba melihatnya lebih dalam seperti lubang hitam yang sanggup menenggelamkannya. Kyuhyun terpesona dengan sihir foxy tadi, meskipun dia tidak melihat keseluruhan wajah si dokter baru, karena dia sudah mengenakan masker saat Kyuhyun datang.

"Ah…Maaf. Saya tidak tahu ada orang disini." Suara lembut itu mengusik Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya seorang dokter, terlihat dari jas putih yang dikenakannya membungkuk dipintu masuk. Kyuhyun bangun dari rebahannya dan menatap sosok yang sudah mengganggu waktu tenangnya.

"Maafkan saya, manager Cho." Sekali lagi suara lembut itu mengalun, Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya bingung. Dari mana orang ini tahu dia adalah manager? Dia bahkan tidak mengenal dokter bertubuh mungil ini.

Melihat raut bertanya diwajah Kyuhyun membuat sosok itu tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Ah…saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Saya Lee Sungmin. Dokter pindahan dari rumah sakit cabang Jepang. Mohon bimbingannya manager." Dokter yang mengaku Lee Sungmin kembali membungkuk hormat dan tersenyum dengan lucunya.

Kyuhyun membeku, diakah sosok dibalik masker diruang operasi tadi? Diakah pemilik mata indah yang baru saja Kyuhyun bayangkan? Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya, adakah laki-laki yang bersuara lembut seperti dia? Kyuhyun terpaku melihat bagaimana senyum merekah dibibir shape M itu. Panas, Kyuhyun merasa sangat kepanasan saat ini. Tidak dapat dimengertinya, semuanya memutih dan meledak tepat dipusatnya. Merasakan kerongkongannya terbakar Kyuhyun berdehem untuk membersihkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar parau.

"Saya Cho Kyuhyun. Anda cukup hebat saat diruang operasi tadi." Sial suaranya masih bergetar. Kutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Manager terlalu memuji, saya masih perlu banyak belajar dari manager." Sungmin masih betah berdiri dipintu masuk.

"Apakah saya mengganggu tidur anda manager?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak merespon kata-katanya.

"Tidak, apa yang anda lakukan disini? Apakah anda tidak ada pasien?" seterpesona apapun Kyuhyun saat ini dia paling tidak suka dengan dokter yang menelantarkan pasien.

"Saya baru saja menyelesaikan operasi ketiga saya. Dan itu pasien saya yang terakhir, dokter Shim menggantikan saya sekarang." Penjelasan Sungmin mengusik Kyuhyun.

"Menggantikan?"

"Ah ya, sebenarnya saya shift malam. Sekarang jam kerja saya sudah berakhir."

"Bukankah semalam anda baru diperkenalkan saat pesta berlangsung?" Kyuhyun benar-benar dibuat penasaran oleh Sungmin.

"Saya tidak menyukai pesta, jadi saya meninggalkan pesta dan mengambil shift malam dijadwal pertama saya bekerja. Apakah saya melanggar aturan manager?" wajah itu menunjukkan rasa panik, tapi Kyuhyun melihat ada kilat main-main dimata foxy itu.

"Tidak. Apakah anda hanya akan berdiri disana?" Kyuhyun bodoh. Dia benar-benar sudah kehilangan kewarasannya saat ini. bukankah selama ini dia akan mengusir siapa saja yang mengganggunya?

"Bolehkah saya mendekat dan duduk disana manager?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk lantai sebelah Kyuhyun duduk. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan memilih menatap barisan awan yang berarak membentuk gumpalan-gumpalan abstrak. Dia gugup tentu saja, tapi Kyuhyun sudah terlatih menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Dia melihat Sungmin duduk disebelahnya lewat ekor mata. Bukan sebelah dalam arti sebenarnya, karena faktanya ada jarak dua meter yang memisahkan mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun dapat mencium aroma kayu manis samar-samar yang memabukkan. Parfum Sungmin unik, tapi Kyuhyun suka. Seperti ditampar tangan tak kasat mata Kyuhyun melotot, apakah dia bilang tadi suka? What the fuck…sejak kapan dia menyukai hal-hal yang manis? Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus menemui Dokter Leeteuk untuk konsultasi kejiwaan secepatnya.

"Apakah anda sudah sarapan Manager?" Sungmin buka suara. Dia juga sedikit canggung saat ini.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun yang masih tenggelam dengan pikiran-pikirannya kaget saat Sungmin bertanya.

"Apakah anda sudah sarapan? Saya memasak omelette tadi." Tawar Sungmin sambil membuka kota bekal berisi omelette dan beberapa potong sossis didalamnya. Kyuhyun kembali dibuat bingung, memasak?

"Hehe…saya tidak biasa memakan masakan rumah sakit. Jadi tadi saya meminjam dapur rumah sakit untuk memasak. Silahkan kalau manager mau." Sungmin mengeluarkan sumpit dan garpu dari tas bekalnya juga. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar Sungmin membawa semua ini tadi.

"Kau memasak?" Kyuhyun tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya, hingga memanggil Sungmin dengan non formal. Sungmin hanya terkekeh lucu.

"Apakah aneh? Saya hidup di Jepang sendirian selama ini, jadi saya belajar memasak untuk kelangsungan hidup saya. Haha.." tawa renyah itu lagi-lagi membiusnya. Kyuhyun harus mendinginkan otaknya. Kalau tidak dia akan meledak saat ini juga.

"Makanlah. Saya harus menemui Direktur saat ini." Kyuhyun berdiri dan segera meninggalkan atap tanpa menoleh lagi.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas kasar. Dia memegang dada bagian kirinya dan menatap langit dengan wajah sendu.

"Dia disini tapi aku merasa dia sangat jauh." Suara yang biasa lembut itu terdengar serak saat ini. dan benar saja, ada aliran air mata yang membasahi foxy indahnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang membaca dokumen kesehatan pasiennya saat pintu terbuka dengan tidak elitnya. Pelaku utama yang tak lain adalah Changmin tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, temannya ini memang tidak pernah berubah. Meskipun sudah menjadi seorang dokter hebat kelakuannya yang seperti bocah TK tidak pernah berubah.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun malas. Sahabatnya ini memang selalu menganggunya dengan remeh temeh memuakkan.

"Nanti malam ada pesta penyambutan untuk Dokter Lee, kau harus datang." Changmin yang duduk didepannya memasang wajah menyebalkan. Ini bukan akhir pekan dan mereka akan mengadakan pesta penyambutan yang sebenarnya sudah sangat terlambat. Karena sekarang sudah lebih dari satu minggu Lee Sungmin menjadi dokter disana.

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin tajam. Sahabatnya itu pasti sengaja. Diakan tahu, Kyuhyun paling benci dengan pesta berkedok penyambutan atau perpisahan. Karena ujungnya hanya akan berakhir dengan mabuk-mabukan semalam suntuk. Dan Kyuhyun benci harus bangun pagi dengan sakit kepala berat.

"Kirimkan tagihan ke rekeningku. Kalian bisa berpesta sepuasnya, tapi aku ingin melihat kalian sudah ada disini besok pagi tanpa terlambat dan mengeluh sakit." Kembali memfokuskan diri dengan dokumen ditangannya dan mengacuhkan Changmin yang mengeluh keras.

"Apa-apaan ini. Jawaban kalian sungguh sama persis." Changmin mendekatkan tubuhnya saat melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tahu, Dokter Lee juga mengatakan itu saat aku memberitahunya tentang pesta ini. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan itu saat kami mengadakan semua ini untuk menyambutnya?" omel Changmin.

"Dia mengatakan itu?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kening bingung.

"Heem…dia juga meninggalkan pesta ulang tahun rumah sakit malam itu setelah Presdir memperkenalkannya. Dia menolak saat Direktur Han mengajaknya minum. Aku sudah bilang kan, dia adalah kau versi wanita."

"Tapi dia laki-laki bodoh." Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar melupakan dokumen ditangannya. Tema tentang Sungmin benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Bekerja sama dengan Sungmin dalam seminggu ini membuatnya semakin terjerat dengan pesonanya. Bukan hanya bagaimana dia mengatasi keadaan, tapi bagaimana dia bicara, tersenyum dan serius membuat Kyuhyun diam-diam selalu menahan nafas.

"Aku tahu, tapi dia versi lembut dari dirimu. Selebihnya sama. Aahh…menyebalkan. Pokoknya kau harus datang, biar Dokter Lee juga datang."

"Apa hubungannya denganku bodoh? Kalau dia memilih untuk tidak datang itu bukan urusanku." Berusaha acuh, tapi Kyuhyun sadar jantungnya berdentum sangat keras dibalik kemeja biru lautnya.

"Dia bilang dia tidak mungkin ikut pesta saat manager tidak mengikutinya. Sedikit _chessy_ memang, tapi dia bilang itu tidak profesional. Kau tahu bahkan beredar gosip dia ingin mencari muka denganmu."

"Dia bukan type seperti itu." bela Kyuhyun. Entahlah, dia hanya tidak suka saat ada orang lain menjelek-jelekkan Sungmin-nya. Kyuhyun tertohok, sejak kapan kepemilikan itu ada dibelakang nama Sungmin?

"Aku tahu..aku tahu…yang pasti kau harus datang. Malam itu aku belum puas berpesta, jadi malam ini aku akan berpesta sepuasnya." Ucap Changmin semangat sampai meninju keatas dengan berdiri bak pahlawan anak-anak.

"Berhentilah main-main, dan menikahlah." Akhirnya Kyuhyun menutup dokumen pasien tanpa membacanya lagi. Changmin yang sudah hampir membuka pintu berhenti dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah tidak bisa menikah lagi. Dan sekarang aku hanya akan menikmati hidupku sepuasnya." Setelahnya Changmin tersenyum jenaka dan keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengerti dengan pikiran sahabatnya itu. Dia tidak pernah mau serius dengan satu gadis, dia adalah petualang cinta senjati. Entah cinta entah nafsu, yang pasti semuanya hanya main-main bagi namja kelebihan kalsium itu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, disinilah Kyuhyun. Di Club malam terkenal di daerah Gangnam. Club malam yang menyediakan ruang private yang cukup menampung puluhan pengunjung lengkap dengan DJ khusus. Kyuhyun yakin dokter dibagian bedah tidak sebanyak ini. Apakah ini tidak berlebihan jika disebut ruang private? Ini terlalu penuh dan ramai. Dan sialnya lagi, Kyuhyun belum melihat kedatangan Sungmin. Changmin bilang Sungmin sudah bersedia datang saat diberitahu bahwa Kyuhyun-lah yang mengadakan pesta penyambutan ini. Tapi sampai sekarang tubuh mungilnya belum terlihat. Hanya kumpulan orang-orang yang berdansa dan bercumbu disetiap sudut club. Shit. Ini bukanlah pesta penyambutan, ini hanyalah pesta pelepasan nafsu dan birahi semata.

Changmin mendekat padanya yang memang memilih duduk di sofa memanjang disudut ruangan dekat dengan meja bartender dan menghadap kelantai dansa.

"Kau tidak memesan apapun?" tanya Changmin yang sudah memegang sebotol vodka ditangannya.

"Aku tidak mau mabuk. Dan ingat aku tidak mau melihat wajah mabuk besok pagi." Kyuhyun bersidekap menahan tangannya yang gatal ingin menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Tenang saja, besok aku libur jadi wajah mabukku tidak akan muncul besok. Bwahahahaha.." tawa Changmin pecah melihat Kyuhyun melotot marah padanya. Sial, seharusnya dia tahu Changmin sungguh licik.

"Brengsek. Kau menipuku? Dan mana Sungmin? Kenapa dia masih belum datang juga?" Kyuhyun sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Sungmin? Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya?" tanya Changmin curiga. Sial. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengutuk dirinya dalam hati.

"Maksudku Dokter Lee, kau bilang dia akan datang?" Kyuhyun kembali memasang perisai dinginnya, dia tidak mau sahabat liciknya tahu bagaimana dia begitu terpengaruh oleh sosok mungil yang notabene sama jenisnya dengan dia.

"Entahlah, dan kau tahu aku mencium bau gairah tersembunyi disekitar sini." Changmin semakin menatap Kyuhyun tajam mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dia yakini disembunyikan oleh sahabatnya ini.

"Omong kosong." Kyuhyun memilih berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan sofa nyamannya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Changmin yang menyusul langkah santai Kyuhyun. Ingat, Kyuhyun sangat pintar dalam menutupi perasaan. Dia tidak akan mau menunjukkan bagaimana gugupnya dia saat ini.

"Toilet." Jawabnya acuh dan keluar dari ruangan beraroma tajam itu. Changmin berhenti mengikuti Kyuhyun dan mendekati seorang gadis yang duduk sendirian didepan bartender. Gadis yang Changmin yakini adalah salah satu teman dari dokter rekan kerjanya. Sudah jelas bukan, dokter-dokter itu akan membawa beberapa temannya untuk memeriahkan pesta malam ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega saat Changmin berhenti mengikutinya. Dia keluar club dia disambut suara yang sangat dikenalnya sedang beradu argumen dengan beberapa bodyguard penjaga pintu Club itu. Kyuhyun mengenalnya, jelas. Karena sosok berani itu adalah Sungmin-nya. Oke, tolong biasakan diri kalian mendengar kata kepemilikan mulai saat ini.

Kyuhyun segera mendekat dan menarik Sungmin yang hampir terjatuh saat didorong oleh sosok menyeramkan didepannya. Dengan amarah yang bercokok dihatinya Kyuhyun melayangkan bogem mentah diwajah orang-orang berotot itu tanpa menyadari betapa lemahnya dia dalam ilmu beladiri. Dan jelas saja dialah yang akhirnya menerima lebih banyak pukulan diwajah pucatnya.

Sungmin yang nyatanya sangat ahli dalam ilmu bela diri dapat dengan mudah menjatuhkan orang-orang itu dan membawa Kyuhyun pergi dari sana sebelum lebih banyak pengawal yang datang.

.

Mereka sudah di apartemen milik namja mungil itu sekarang. Sungmin dengan kesal membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun dengan alkohol dan mengobatinya. Dia melakukannya dengan sangat kasar tanpa mendengarkan rintihan kesakitan namja pecinta game itu.

"Yak..pelan-pelan!" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Sungmin yang masih memasang wajah galaknya. Meski Kyuhyun dapat mengatakan itu wajah galak terlucu yang pernah dia lihat.

"Berhentilah merengek dan lakukan seperti saat kau bertindak sok pahlawan seperti tadi."

"Kau bicara banmal padaku?"

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat bagaimana Sungmin-nya merajuk. Oh Tuhan, ingatkan Kyuhyun bahwa saat ini Sungmin sedang marah bukannya merajuk. Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu cuek dan memilih menyenderkan punggungnya disofa empuk milik Sungmin.

"Kau hampir terdorong tadi. Aku hanya ingin membantu."

"Aku sungguh tersanjung tuan manager." Sungmin yang kesal melempar kapas berakohol ditangannya. Dan ikut menyenderkan punggungnya seperti Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi?" Kyuhyun kembali menegakkan duduknya dan menatap Sungmin meminta penjelasan.

"Mereka melarangku masuk. Mereka tidak percaya saat aku bilang aku sudah cukup umur. Sial, seharusnya aku hajar mereka sampai masuk rumah sakit." Omel Sungmin dengan gaya menggemaskannya. Kyuhyun tertawa lepas kali ini. Dia sama sekali tidak menduga alasan dibalik peristiwa tadi.

"Dan kau akan mengobatinya sendiri dirumah sakit?" ejek Kyuhyun sambil kembali tertawa puas.

"Ya..yaa..yaa…terserah anda tuan manager. Tertawalah sepuasnya." Tanpa sadar Sungmin mempoutkan bibir mungilnya. Tawa Kyuhyun semakin pecah, dia sungguh terhibur dengan semua ekspresi yang ditunjukkan namja disampingnya ini.

"Kau sangat lucu Ming, jelas saja mereka tidak percaya kau cukup umur."tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dengan nama panggilan yang diam-diam sudah dia pikirkan seharian ini.

Sungmin menatapnya kaget, dan tawanya langsung berhenti. Sejak kapan mulutnya bicara tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu dengan otaknya? Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menjedotkan kepalanya dimeja marmer didepannya ini. Suasana menjadi sangat canggung, hanya suara detik jam yang mencoba memecahkan keheningan ruang tamu di apartemen sederhana Sungmin.

"Aku lapar, aku akan masak. Kau mau?" Sungmin beranjak menuju dapur tanpa menoleh. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu, ada semburat merah muda dipipi namja mungil itu. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Heem..buatkan aku juga." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Menunggu Sungmin menyiapkan makan malam terlambat mereka, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruang apartemen ini. Apartemen Sungmin bisa dibilang kecil, hanya ada satu kamar tidur,ruang tamu yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang menonton karena ada televisi layar datar yang menempel didinding, dan dapur yang hanya dipisahkan meja counter yang digunakan untuk meja makan sekaligus. Tapi Kyuhyun suka, semuanya tertata rapi dan bersih. Tidak banyak hiasan didinding dan pajangan. Semuanya ada sentuhan lembut seperti Sungmin, Kyuhyun betah berlama-lama disini.

Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun saat makanan sudah siap. Dengan rasa antusias yang dia tekan mati-matian, Kyuhyun duduk didepan Sungmin yang sedang mengambilkan dia nasi dan sup ayam dimangkok kecil. Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia membayangkan setiap hari dilayani Sungmin seperti ini.

"Maaf, hanya ada ayam di lemari es. Semoga sesuai selera anda manager." Senyum Kyuhyun menghilang bersamaan dengan ucapan Sungmin yang kembali berbicara formal padanya.

"Aku tidak suka." Ketus Kyuhyun.

"Ah..maafkan saya manager. Apakah anda ingin saya pesankan direstoran saja?" Sungmin sedikit panik dan gugup tentu saja.

"Bukan makanan..tapi aku tidak suka kau bicara formal padaku. Setidaknya saat kita berdua saja, seperti ini."

"Manager..anda..saya.." Sungmin duduk dengan gelisah ditatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Dengarkan aku Ming, aku tidak akan menjawabmu kalau kau masih bersikap formal padaku."

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin?" Sungmin menjawab lirih, dia tidak mau berharap lebih. Sosok didepannya seperti bintang baginya. Terlihat dekat tapi sebenarnya berada sangat jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Hei, tatap aku." Pinta Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin. Sungmin mendongak dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengenalku sebelumnya. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti ini. aku tertarik dalam matamu, aku tergila-gila dengan suaramu dan aku hampir meledak saat menyentuhmu tadi. Hanya karena situasi yang menegangkan bersama pengawal tadi membuatku bisa sedikit menahannya. Tapi saat ini, saat aku menyentuhmu sekarang, aku benar-benar terbakar." Suara Kyuhyun tenang dan tegas.

"Aku tahu manager." Jawab Sungmin yang menunduk dengan wajah merah padam. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Kau tahu?"

"Hem..karena aku juga merasakan hal sama." Mendengar pengakuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun melonjak kaget. Tanpa sadar dia melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin. Membuahkan pandangan bingung dari sosok yang sudah dia klaim miliknya sejak tadi.

"Kau tidak jijik padaku? Kita baru mengenal beberapa hari. Dan ini pertama kalinya kita bicara secara pribadi."

Sungmin tertawa merdu, dan menatapnya lucu.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah sangat menggilaimu sejak aku di Jepang. Aku berusaha mati-matian agar bisa ditugaskan disini. Dekat denganmu. Dan sekarang seperti mimpi, bisa duduk berhadapan denganmu tanpa harus tertidur lebih dulu. Dan fakta aku juga sama sepertimu membuatku tidak perlu merasa jijik atau apapun itu."

"Kau sudah mengenalku sebelum ini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kalau mengenal yang kau maksud aku tidak. Tapi kalau mengenalmu sebagai dokter bedah terhebat yang aku tahu, aku jawab Ya."

Kyuhyun hampir berdiri saat pikiran Sungmin sengaja mendekatinya demi kepentingan karier membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Sungmin menarik tangannya dan memaksanya untuk duduk kembali dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak serendah itu untuk mengambil keuntungan darimu. Kau sudah tahu sendiri bagaimana hasil pekerjaanku." Kyuhyun diam. Ya, Sungmin cukup mampu mengimbanginya saat operasi. Dan mendengar bagaimana tadi Changmin memujinya, Kyuhyun tahu dia tidak membutuhkannya dalam peningkatan kariernya.

"Lalu apa alasanmu?" wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah pucat semakin pucat saat pikiran-pikiran jelek menghantuinya. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia merasakan perasaan sekuat ini, dan pertama kali juga dalam hidupnya dia mengkhawatirkan keutuhan hatinya.

"Akan sangat klise kalau aku bilang karena cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi memang itu kenyataannya." Jawab Sungmin acuh.

"Kau bilang kita tidak saling mengenal?"

"Aku hanya bilang kita tidak mengenal, bukan berarti tidak pernah bertemu. Saat itu kau mengunjungi rumah sakit di Jepang bersama Presdir dua tahun lalu. Mungkin kau tidak ingat tapi aku adalah dokter yang mengantarmu kembali ke hotel saat Presdir memilih menghadiri pesta." Kyuhyun ingat sekarang. Jadi Sungmin adalah Dokter yang mengantarnya ke hotel saat itu? dokter cerewet yang bahkan Kyuhyun enggan untuk menatap wajahnya. Aah…Kyuhyun sangat tidak sopan saat itu.

"Maafkan aku. Kau pasti tersinggung saat itu." tatapan Kyuhyun melembut dan kembali menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang terasa sangat pas ditangan lebarnya.

"Ahni…kau sangat keren. Sejak saat itu aku mengidolakanmu. Aku mencari tahu banyak hal tentangmu. Dan akhirnya aku tahu ternyata kau adalah menantu Presdir." Sungmin menunduk, Kyuhyun ikut terluka karenanya.

Kyuhyun berpindah duduk disamping Sungmin dan memeluknya erat. Persetan dengan mereka yang sejenis, persetan dengan mereka yang baru mengenal dan persetan dengan statusnya yang sudah beristri. Kyuhyun merasa inilah jalannya, inilah rumahnya. Dia tidak lagi merasa seperti cangkang kosong saat tubuh mungil Sungmin berada dipelukkannya.

"Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku memeluk orang lain dalam keintiman." Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin. Sungmin mendongak dan menatapnya sanksi.

"Kau mungkin tidak percaya, tapi aku dan Vic tidak menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga yang sebenarnya. Kami memiliki hidup masing-masing. Penikahan ini hanya demi ego kedua belah pihak orang tua." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil kembali memeluk Sungmin dan mencium ujung kepala dengan aroma memabukkan itu.

"Kau menerimaku?" tanya Sungmin kaget. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Bukankah aku yang lebih dulu mengungkapkan tadi? Seharusnya itu kata-kataku."

"Jadi sekarang aku benar-benar boleh disampingmu?" Sungmin kembali bertanya. Dia bahkan melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kyuhyun dan menatapnya seperti bocah.

"Tentu saja, kau bahkan boleh berada dibawahku." Mendengar kevulgaran kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin memerah padam. Dan Kyuhyun kembali merengkuh miliknya lebih erat. Biarkan jantungnya berdetak cepat, biarkan darahnya mendidih panas, dan biarkan senjatanya berontak liar. Dia hanya ingin memeluk kekasih barunya lebih lama dan menikmati euforia cinta ini.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana kedepannya. Bagaimana reaksi keluarganya mengetahui penyimpangannya ini? Bagaimana karier cemerlangnya atau bahkan bagaimana dia bisa memeluk dan hidup bersama dengan namja mungil yang sangat cerewet dan galak ini?

Yang Kyuhyun tahu, dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Sungmin. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan cinta yang sudah lama dia nantikan. Soal hubungannya dengan Victoria, Kyuhyun tidak mau memikirkannya. Biarlah mereka seperti ini dulu untuk sementara.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan sejak pernyataan cinta mereka. Semuanya semakin indah dan membara. Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasakan semangat menggebu-gebu seperti saat ini. Hanya dengan memikirkan bertemu dengan Sungmin, dia akan sangat bersemangat untuk datang kerumah sakit setiap hari. Dan tanpa menunjukkan hubungan didepan umum, mereka telah memahami satu sama lain. Hanya lewat tatapan dan gerakan kecil mereka saling berkomunikasi. Mereka tidak mau mencampurkan hubungan percintaan mereka dengan pekerjaan dimana nyawa pasienlah yang menjadi taruhannya.

Selama sebulan ini, setiap jam makan siang tanpa harus membuat janji mereka akan berada diatap untuk memakan makanan yang sudah Sungmin masak. Saat pulang kerja, Kyuhyun akan menunggu Sungmin di parkiran dan pulang bersama. Berterima kasihlah dengan kaca mobil Kyuhyun yang gelap sehingga tidak akan ada yang melihat bahwa sudah sebulan ini mereka datang dan pulang bersama.

Kyuhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan harinya di Apartemen sederhana Sungmin dari pada tempatnya sendiri. Dia hanya akan pulang saat malam telah larut, dan selama sebulan ini juga Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Victoria juga tidak pernah pulang. Bukannya dia peduli, dia hanya akan merasa bodoh saat Presdir Song yang tidak lain adalah sang mertua bertanya tentang putri bungsunya.

.

Hari sudah petang, dan Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di parkiran rumah sakit lebih dari setengah jam. Tapi sosok Sungmin belum menunjukkan kedatangannya. Mereka memang aneh, meski sudah menjalin hubungan selama sebulan, mereka tidak memiliki nomor ponsel masing-masing. Entahlah, entah memang tidak membutuhkan atau memang tidak menyadarinya.

Kyuhyun sudah akan menjemputnya kedalam, persetan dengan reaksi dokter lain dan para bawahannya, dia hanya sudah tidak sabar untuk memeluk dan mencium Sungmin. Beruntung saat itu Sungmin datang dengan nafas tak beraturan tanda dia berlari kesini. Dengan cepat dia masuk dalam Audy putih Kyuhyun dan memasang seatbelt masih dengan nafas berantakannya.

"Hei..hei..ada apa? Tenanglah..atur nafasmu Ming." Perintah Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Sungmin menurut dan Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat bagaimana imutnya Sungmin saat meraup udara dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hem?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya. Jemari panjangnya mengusap keringat yang membanjiri kening Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Sahabat tiangmu sungguh mengerikan. Dia seperti curiga denganku, dan mencoba menahanku dari tadi. Dia bertanya ini itu. Beruntung tadi dia mendapat sebuah telepon jadi aku segera kabur sebelum dia membombardirku dengan pertanyaan anehnya." Gerutu Sungmin dengan gaya bocahnya.

"Changmin?" Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung. Sejak kapan Changmin tertarik dengan Sungmin-nya?

"Yeah..Shim Changmin. Sudahlah..ayo pulang aku sudah sangat lelah. Aku ingin segera mandi dan aku lapar." Rengekan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mengusak rambut halusnya gemas.

"Siap Dokter Lee" dan mereka tertawa dengan renyah. Mereka bahagia seperti ini, mereka selalu bahagia tanpa harus memperlihatkan bagaimana indahnya hubungan percintaan mereka.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang menikmati secangkir kopi hitam dibalkon apartemen Sungmin. Saat ini Sungmin sedang mandi, meski Sungmin adalah namja tapi dia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk mandi. Dan yang mengejutkan Kyuhyun tidak terganggu dengan hal itu. Jika itu Sungmin tidaklah masalah baginya. Oh God…mabuk cinta sungguh berbahaya.

Kyuhyun selalu merasakan panas dalam tubuhnya meningkat hanya dengan berdekatan dengan Sungmin. Gairah yang meledak-ledak yang baru sekarang dia rasakan. Sebulan adalah waktu yang cukup untuk mereka melangkah lebih dekat.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi hanya berbalutkan bathrobe dengan ikatan longgar. Dia tidak lagi canggung karena sudah terbiasa berpenampilan seperti itu saat Kyuhyun menginap di apartemennya. Kyuhyun beranjak dari balkon dan duduk ditempat tidur memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih asyik mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Merasa diperhatikan, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Kyuhyun masih menatapnya tajam saat dia memutuskan mendekat dan bersimpuh didepan kaki Kyuhyun. Mendongak menatap wajah kekasih tampannya.

"Musun iriya?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan dan mengelus pipi mulus Sungmin lembut.

"Kau cantik." Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menyebutnya cantik, Sungmin sudah tidak peduli.

"Aku tahu, jadi sekarang katakan apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu sekarang."

"Kau tahu Ming, aku sangat tergila-gila denganmu. Kau tahu bagaimana tersiksanya aku saat didekatmu. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa memaksamu. Saat ini, biarlah kau marah dan membenciku. Karena aku sudah tidak mungkin menahan lagi." Elusan dipipinya beralih ke leher putih Sungmin.

Sungmin tahu apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Dia tahu bagaimana keksaihnya itu menahan gairahnya selama ini. Bukan karena dia tidak mau, tapi dia sungguh benar-benar awam dalam hal intim seperti itu. Wajah Sungmin memerah, dia tahu saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mereka berdua.

"Touch me please Kyu.." Jawab Sungmin dengan nafas memburu. Dia tidak pernah tahu sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun dapat membuatnya meninggi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti meskipun kau memohon Ming."

.

Dengan sekali tarik Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin berdiri dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Ciuman dengan rasa pahit yang disebabkan kopi hitam yang diminum Kyuhyun tadi membuat Sungmin menggila. Suara kecupan dan hisapan dari Kyuhyun menandakan dia adalah seorang kisser handal. Sungmin berusaha mengimbangi dengan semampunya. Gairah sudah mengakurkan mata dan pikiran mereka berdua.

Ciuman Kyuhyun beralih keleher Sungmin yang memabukkan. Dihisapnya adam apple milik Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin melengguh keras. Hisapan yang diakiri dengan kecupan basah itu meninggalkan noda merah yang Sungmin yakin akan membiru besok pagi. Masih menjelajahi leher dan bahu terbuka Sungmin, Kyuhyun berusaha membuka bathrobe milik Sungmin. Tanpa kesulitan kain tipis itu terjatuh dibawah kaki mulus Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin merah padam, saat ini dia sudah telanjang bulat. Telanjang didepan kekasihnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap. Mata Kyuhyun memerah menahan gairah, menatap lapar Sungmin didepannya. Tubuh sintal Sungmin sungguh menggiurkan. Bagaimana bisa tubuh seorang laki-laki semenggairahkan ini?

Dengan lembut kali ini Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke atas tempat tidur dan mengungkungnya dibawah tubuh tegapnya. Dia kembali menciumi Sungmin, tapi kali ini dengan kelembutan yang memabukkan. Dari wajah sampai leher tidak ada yang terlewati oleh bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

"Aahh..Kyuuhh.." suara Sungmin sumbang, gairah juga membutakannya.

"Rasakan gairah ini Ming, akan kubuat kau hancur berkeping-keping malam ini sayang." Kata-kata Kyuhyun hanya dijawab suara erangan lebih keras oleh Sungmin. Lidah panas Kyuhyun sudah beralih kedada mulus Sungmin.

Dua tonjolan berwarna pink menjadi tujuan lidah nakal itu. Hisapan dan kecupan di dadanya membuat erangan Sungmin makin keras. Tangannya tidak bisa berhenti untuk meremas rambut Kyuhyun untuk melampiaskan rasa panas dalam tubuhnya. Tidak hanya lidah, kedua tangan Kyuhyun juga tidak tinggal diam. Kyuhyun membawa kedua tangannya mengelus dan meraba tubuh Sungmin. Bahkan satu tangannya sudah berhenti dibagian terlarang Sungmin dan meremasnya agar berdiri sempurna.

"Kyyuuhhh…."

"Tahan sayang…belum saatnya." Goda Kyuhyun. dia bicara tanpa melepaskan putting Sungmin, membuat getaran di dada Sungmin dan membuatnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dia disentuh ditempat yang berbeda dan kedua-duanya sama nikmatnya.

Kyuhyun bangun dan menatap wajah memerah dan nafas memburu Sungmin. Dengan terburu-buru dia membuka baju dan celananya sampai terlepas semua. Sungmin menahan nafas melihat bagaimana kerasnya pusaka Kyuhyun, ini pertama kali baginya dan pasti akan terasa sangat sakit. Hanya orang gila yang mengatakan sex pertama itu nikmat. Sungmin tidak bodoh. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh. Dengan segera dia kembali mengungkung Sungmin dan menciumnya lembut.

"Tenang saja, ini tidak akan melukaimu. Hanya sakit sedikit." Goda Kyuhyun.

"Berjanjilah untuk pelan-pelan."

"Untuk itu aku tidak bisa berjanji." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung mencium Sungmin kembali. Lebih dalam dan lebih kasar. Tangan kirinya menggocok milik Sungmin yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan precume dengan pelan dan berirama. Menahan miliknya yang sudah membengkak minta dipuaskan. Tidak sekarang karena dia harus mempersiapkan Sungmin terlebih dahulu.

Tangannya berpindah menuju hole Sungmin yang sudah berkedut-kedut meminta perhatian. Jari panjangnya mengelus lubang kecil dipusat Sungmin dengan lembut. Kali ini dia melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih keleher Sungmin yang sudah tersebar banyak bercak-bercak merah. Dia ingin mendengar erangan nikmat Sungmin saat ini.

Dengan perlahan dia memasukkan jari tengahnya dan menggerakkannya konstan, terdengar rintihan Sungmin. Melihat Sungmin tidak menolak Kyuhyun menambah jari kedua dan ketiga sekaligus membuat Sungmin tersentak dan menutup kakinya membuat tangan Kyuhyun terjepit.

"Sstt..tenanglah Ming.."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, dia sudah kehilangan pikiran untuk sekedar menjawab. Kyuhyun menekuk kaki Sungmin untuk memudahkannya. Tiga jari dalam rectrum Sungmin membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Rasa nikmat yang membuatnya melupakan semuanya.

Kyuhyun tersedak melihat bagaimana wajah erotis milik Sungmin saat ini. Dia sudah tidak sabar, dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan menggantikannya denga miliknya yang sudah sangat mengeras. Baru ujungnya yang masuk Sungmin sudah berteriak kesakitan.

"Aagghhh…appooo..Kyuuu..appooo"

"Sssttt….atur nafasmu Ming…rileks…dan terimalah aku.." Kyuhyun membungkam Sungmin dengan ciumannya dan berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. Terlena dengan ciuman memabukkan itu Sungmin tidak menyadari usaha Kyuhyun untuk memasukkan penisnya lebih dalam. Dia hanya bisa mengerang dan mengerang.

Setelah semuanya masuk, Kyuhyun tidak menunggu lama dan langsung menggerakkan miliknya keluar masuk hole Sungmin. Gerakkan Kyuhyun yang menggila membuat Sungmin kesulitan mengimbangi. Dia hanya bisa menerima semua dan menahan rasa sakit dan panas dalam lubangnya. Air mata jatuh dipipinya membuktikan rasa sakit yang dialaminya. Tapi dia bahagia, dapat melakukan ini untuk pertama kali dengan orang yang sangat dia cintai.

Kyuhyun melenguh seperti pejantan saat menggapai puncaknya. Jangan tanya seberapa lama dia melakukan penetrasi, karena bahkan Sungmin sudah klimaks lebih dari tiga kali. Kyuhyun tidak percaya dia bisa bertahan selama itu, lubang Sungmin sungguh nikmat membuatnya enggan untuk mneyudahinya. Dia berbaring disebelah Sungmin yang langsung terlelap karena kelelahan. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dan mencium kening Sungmin lembut. Dia sangat bahagia malam ini. hidupnya sempurna. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya dan menyusul Sungmin kealam mimpi indah mereka. Berharap esok mimpi indah itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit dengan senyum yang menawan semua orang. Para dokter dan perawat yang berpapasan dengannya menatapnya heran dan kagum. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun yang dingin mengumbar senyum dengan sukarela seperti saat ini. Senyum Kyuhyun semakin melebar saat dia mengingat bagaimana Sungmin merajuk tadi pagi karena sulit berjalan dan leher yang penuh dengan hickey.

Sungmin yang memang mendapat panggilan darurat tadi pagi berangkat lebih dulu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tertawa nista melihat bagaimana usaha kekasihnya menutupi bercak merah dilehernya dengan foundation dan cara jalannya yang mirip pinguin itu.

Senyum Kyuhyun masih bertahan sampai diruang kerjanya. Saat dia membuka pintu dan masuk dia melihat namja yang barusan dia pikirkan berdiri didekat meja kerjanya sambil memegang pigura kecil foto pernikahannya dengan Victoria membuatnya berdehem kikuk. Sungmin yang mendengar berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh luka. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening bingung, kenapa Sungmin menatapnya seperti itu? Ahh..foto pernikahan. Sungmin pasti cemburu, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Anda sudah datang Manager? Maaf saya lancang masuk ruangan anda." Tidak ini bukan cemburu, tapi rasa kecewa batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendekat dan mengambil pigura ditangan Sungmin dan memasukkannya kelaci meja.

"Ada apa ini dokter Lee?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kesulitan menebak ekspresi Sungmin. Sungmin duduk disusul Kyuhyun. Mereka berhadapan saat ini. Sungmin menunduk dan kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Izinkan aku bertanya, apakah benar kau tidak pernah menyentuh istrimu selama pernikahan kalian?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara bergetar. Entah menahan tangis atau marah, Kyuhyun tidak tahu.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak percaya padaku?" suara Kyuhyun meninggi, dia tidak suka topik ini.

"Maafkan aku. tapi ada satu pertanyaan lagi. Apa kau menginginkan keturunan?"

"Omong kosong apalagi ini? tentu saja aku menginginkan keturunan. Sebenarnya apa maksud pertanyaanmu ini? kau takut hamil?" mendegar dengusan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mendongak.

"Kau lupa aku namja?. Dan seingatku namja tidak bisa hamil." Jawab Sungmin ketus. Kyuhyun terkesiap, Sungmin tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Tadi pagi dia masih baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini? apakah ada yang mengganggumu?" Kyuhyun berusaha lembut, dia sadar Sungmin berhati lembut seperti yeoja yang benci suara keras dan bentakan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sudah cukup, aku mengerti sekarang. Aku permisi dulu." Sungmin beranjak bangun dan keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih diam mencerna obrolan mereka barusan. Dia masih menerka, itu tadi ungkapan cemburu Sungmin atau ketakutan Sungmin?

Lamunan Kyuhyun terpecah saat suara ketukan dipintunya terdengar. Kemudian masuk seorang perawat yang memberi tahukannya bahwa dia ditunggu disalah satu kamar VVIP. Kyuhyun harus profesional, dia adalah dokter terbaik. Sepusing apapun pikirannya, pasien adalah nomor satu baginya.

Saat berjalan dilorong koridor kamar VVIP Kyuhyun memasang wajah bingung. Kenapa banyak orang disana, bukan hanya para perawat tapi juga ada beberapa dokter yang terlihat berkerumun didepan sebuah kamar yang masih tertutup. Tidak ketinggalan juga sahabat tingginya. Shim Changmin berdiri disana dengan wajah kosong tak bernyawa-nya. Kyuhyun semakin dibuat bingung, kenapa sahabatnya yang dikenal sangat ceria menjadi seperti mayat hidup sekarang.

Semakin dekat dengan ruang misterius itu, semua orang memandang Kyuhyun dengan berbagai ekspresi yang diartikan Kyuhyun sebagai ucapan selamat dan rasa kagum. Hanya Changmin yang menatapnya kosong, dia ingin bertanya pada sahabatnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi salah seorang pengawal keluar dari kamar didepannya dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk.

Kyuhyun semakin bingung saat dilihatnya dalam kamar tersebut sudah ada orang tuanya dan mertuanya yaitu Direktur Song. Dan tatapannya tertuju pada sang istri Victoria yang terbaring lemah diranjang bersprei putih itu.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan menuntut. Kedua orang tuanya tersenyum kecil dan mertua mendekat padanya dan menepuk pundaknya tegas.

"Selamat kau akan menjadi seorang ayah." Kalimat itu seperti peluru kecil yang langsung membolongi kepala Kyuhyun hingga tidak bisa berpikir.

"Ayah? Siapa? Aku?"

"Tentu saja kau Kyuhyun. Victoria hamil dan sudah berumur dua bulan. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu? Dia hampir saja keguguran kalau tidak segera diselamatan Dokter Lee. Dia cukup hebat sebagai dokter bedah, untung saja dia bisa datang tepat waktu." Ibu Kyuhyun lah yang menjawab kali ini.

"Dokter Lee?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Tolong pukul kepala Kyuhyun saat ini biar dia segera paham dengan situasi saat ini.

"Iya..dokter Lee Sungmin. Hanya dia dokter bedah yang tidak ada jadwal operasi pagi tadi."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau beruntung Kyu, tadi pagi semua dokter kandungan sedang melakukan operasi. Dan ada dokter Lee yang menyelamatkan kandungan Victoria dan menyelamatkan calon bayimu."

Mendengar penjelasan sang ibu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa hambar. Bukan, dia bukan lega tapi dia mengerti sekarang dengan ucapan tidak jelas Sungmin tadi. Sial. Bagaimana bisa Victoria hamil anaknya saat dia bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya?

Kyuhyun berlari keluar ruangan tanpa mempedulikan panggilan bumonim disana. Dia harus menjelaskan dan membuat Sungmin percaya bahwa buka dia ayah dari janin yang dikandung Victoria. Dia berlari seperti orang kesetanan mencari keberadaan Sungmin dirumah sakit ini. tapi kemana pun dia mencari dia tidak menemukan Sungmin. Dia lelah mencari, menyesal dia tidak menyimpan nomor ponsel Sungmin. Bodoh, bagaimana dia menyepelekan sebuah nomor ponsel saat itu?

Kyuhyun masih mencari Sungmin saat dilihatnya Changmin berjalan kearah atap dengan kaki diseret lemah. Dia menyusul Changmin untuk menanyakan keberadaan Sungmin. Diatap Changmin terduduk lemas dan menangis pilu, dia memukul-mukul dadanya dengan keras. Kyuhyun mendekat dan bertanya dengan kesetanan.

"Max…katakan padaku. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa kau menangis dan apa kau melihat kemana Dokter Lee? Aku sudah mencarinya keseluruh rumah sakit tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Katakan padaku apa yang kau ketahui!" Kyuhyun menggoncangkan tubuh Changmin yang kini malah tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Kenapa kau mencarinya? Apa kau ingin berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menyelamatkan kandungan Victoria?"

"Bicara yang benar bodoh!" teriak Kyuhyun yang kali ini mencengkram kerah kemeja Changmin.

"Kalian pasti senang karena Victoria hamil, dan kau pasti semakin bangga sekarang."

"Brengsek..aku bilang bicara yang benar!" Kyuhyun yang emosi menghantam pipi Changmin dengan bogem mentahnya. Changmin tersungkur tapi bukannya meringis kesakitan Changmin malah kembali menangis pilu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku sekalian Cho Kyuhyun? KENAPA?" Changmin membalas pukulan tadi, Kyuhyun yang tidak siap langsung terhuyung.

"Kau sahabatku idiot. Kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti diriku? Aku butuh bantuanmu. Saat ini aku harus menemukan Lee Sungmin. Jadi katakan padaku kemana perginya dia?"

"Cih…peduli setan dengan dokter kemayu itu. Mana ada dokter bedah yang melihat darah menangis seperti dunia mengkhianatinya? Kalau bukan karena dia sudah menyelamatkan Vic sudah pasti dia akan mendapatkan sanksi." Cemooh Changmin.

"Brengsek…jangan menghina Sungminku dengan mulut sialanmu itu bangsat!" Kyuhyun kembali memukul wajah Changmin.

"Kenapa? Karena dia sudah menyelamatkan bayimu?" tawa Changmin miris.

"Kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti? Bagaimana itu bayiku kalau aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh Vic brengsek? Aku bukan ayah bayi itu." Kyuhyun kembali dibuat bingung saat Changmin semakin menangis.

"Aku tahu..aku tahuu Kyuhyun sialan..aku tahu…itu aku..aku.."

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau…tunggu..kau bilang apa? Kau apa?"

"Akulah..akulah ayahnya. Aku yang menghamili Vic..aku Ayah Bayi yang dikandung Vic!" Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pengakuan mengejutkan dari Changmin itu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan? Kau menipuku?"

"Vic adalah kekasihku sejak masa kuliah dulu. Dialah yang membuatku tidak bisa menikah seperti katamu Kyu."

"Sejak kuliah? Bukankah kalian sudah putus? Dan kau menjalin hubungan dibelakangku?"

"Kami putus karena dia dijodohkan denganmu. Awalnya aku tidak tahu bahwa itu kau, tapi saat pernikahan kalian aku tahu dan aku menyesal melepaskannya. Aku tahu bagaimana tertekannya kau dalam pernikahan itu. Seharusnya sejak awal aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu. Bahwa kami masih saling mencintai, dan sekarang semua orang tahu bahwa Vic hamil. Sebelumnya kami berencana pergi keluar negeri dan menyembunyikan kehamilan Vic. Sekarang aku akan kehilangan Vic dan juga anakku Kyu. Sekali lagi mereka akan memisahkan kami." Kyuhyun terpana, baru kali ini Changmin terdengar serius dan menderita bersamaan. Sahabat dan istrinya sudah mengalami kesulitan selama ini. Dan dia hanya mengeluhkan hidupnya yang membosankan selama ini.

"Bodoh. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bisa mencintai Vic, seharusnya kau jujur padaku bodoh. Sekarang serahkan semuanya padaku. Aku yang akan menyelesaikan ini. Sekarang katakan padaku kemana perginya dokter yangkau hina kemayu itu?"

"Benarkah Kyu? Kau tidak akan berbohong kan? Kau janji padaku akan membuat kami bersatu lagi?"

"Iya…sekarang katakan padaku idiot!"

"Dokter Lee ya? Aku tidak tahu, tapi tadi dia menyerahkan amplop ini." Changmin menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih ketangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdoa dalam hati semoga ini tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan. Dengan gemetar Kyuhyun membuka amplop itu dan didalamnya ada surat dan sebuah amplop putih lagi yang didepannya tertulis surat pengunduran diri. Sial. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun membuka surat dari Sungmin itu dan membacanya.

 _Manager, maafkan saya. Saya tidak dapat melanjutkan tugas saya. Saya merasa bukanlah dokter yang pantas untuk rumah sakit besar ini. Maafkan saya yang tidak menjalankan tugas dengan baik selama menjadi dokter disini. Dan terima kasih atas bimbingan dan pembelajarannya selama ini. Saya akan pergi sekarang dan memulai hidup baru dimana disitulah tempat saya seharusnya berada._

Kyuhyun tertegun, dia menjatuhkan surat ditangannya. Sungmin meninggalkannya. Sungmin tidak mempercayainya. Changmin yang melihat wajah terluka Kyuhyun mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Dia mengernyit bingung. Apa maksud dari surat ini?

"Dokter Lee mengundurkan diri?" tanyanya bingung.

"Dia meninggalkanku max."

"Ha?"

"Dia tidak mempercayaiku. Dia lebih percaya pada kehamilan Vic dan mengira itu bayiku. Sekarang dia pergi tanpa tahu bahwa kau adalah ayah dari bayi yang dia selamatkan tadi." Kyuhyun tidak menangis, dia bersedih tapi air mata enggan keluar dari matanya yang memerah.

"Maksudmu..kau..dia..ka..kaliaan.." Changmin tergagap, dia tidak sanggup mengatakannya.

"Dia adalah kekasihku. Dia adalah hidupku. Dan Ya..kami Gay!" jawab Kyuhyun mantab. Changmin membeku, sahabatnya menyimpang. Tapi sejak kapan? Dengan gugup Changmin melipat surat ditangannya. Dan saat itu dia melihat ada sederet tulisan lagi. Dan menyerahkan surat itu ke Kyuhyun.

"Ini masih ada lagi." Kyuhyun menerima surat itu dan membacanya.

 _Cho Kyuhyun, maafkan aku. aku menjadi pengecut kali ini. Aku merasa tidak pantas bersanding disebelahmu. Maafkan aku yang menjadi egois kali ini. dan terima kasih atas cinta ini. Aku akan datang kembali setelah menjadi layak dan pantas untukmu. Saat aku kembali, aku tidak akan mengharapkan kau dapat menerimaku. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin melihat senyum diwajahmu hanya untukku meskipun sekali._

 _Aku mencintaimu, tuan manager yang terhormat._

Kali ini Kyuhyun menangis, seperti bayi dengan raungannya. Sungminnya akan kembali, Sungminnya tidak meninggalkannya. Tidak peduli kenapa dan kapan. Kyuhyun percaya Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin. Selamanya.

*END*

A/N :

Makasih buat yang udah membaca ff gaje ini. lemonnya gak kecut blaass yaa…hahahahaha maklum itu bagian yang paling susah buatnya dalam ff ini. tapi tolong maafkan yaa…dan akhir kata..review pleaaseee….


	2. Chapter 2

**Lust** **– Love Sequel**

.

.

 _Haruskah kau datang memberi arti. Menepiskan sepi direlung hati. Bukan karena ku sangsi, bukan karena tak ingin. Hanya sesaat kau hadir, tinggalkan nyeri. Haruskah ku melupakan dirimu? Menyesali semua yang terjadi. Bukan karena ku benci, bukan karena ingkari. Gairah yang tersisa kini tak pernah mati. Engkaulah gairah yang membakar jiwaku, dan tak akan pernah berhenti. Meski ragamu telah pergi. Engkaulah cinta..yang menggenapi diriku. Dan tak akan pernah terganti. Meski kau bukan milikku. Biarlah ku tetap merindukanmu, menunggumu selama hidupku._

Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin

.

Romance & Hurt/Comfort, Rate M, BL/YAOI

.

a/n : atas permintaan reader semua, saya membuat sekuel ini. mohon dibaca sampai akhir yaa…karena akan sedikit mengejutkan dipertengahan. Tapi saya tidak akan membuat plot yang tidak sesuai dengan genre diatas. Dan tolong review kembali yaa..terima kasih dan selamat membaca.

Rumah sakit Song Group masihlah sebagai rumah sakit terbaik di Korea Selatan. Rumah sakit dengan fasilitas dan pelayan terbaik itu mempunyai tenaga ahli yang sangat ahli dibidangnya masing-masing. Semua dokter terbaik di Korea Selatan ada disana. Nilai saham yang terus melonjak beriringan dengan nama baik rumah sakit membuat pemiliknya menjadi konglomerat terpandang pula.

Seorang namja berjas putih, menandakan dia adalah seorang dokter tampak berjalan memasuki lobby rumah sakit dengan santai. Semua orang disana sangat mengenal siapa sosok tinggi itu. Dia adalah menantu kesayangan sang Presdir Song. Dokter bedah sekaligus manager di rumah sakit tersebut.

Sosok dengan tingkat ketampanan diatas rata-rata itu memasuki ruangan yang sudah tiga tahun ini menjadi ruangannya. Namja berambut brunette itu duduk dan tersenyum menatap pigura-pigura di meja kerjanya. Pigura pertama adalah foto pernikahannya. Foto kedua dan ketiga adalah fotonya dengan istri dan anaknya tersayang.

Tok tok tok

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang staff rumah sakit yang tersenyum ramah.

"Manager, anda ditunggu diruang Direktur sekarang." Katanya sopan.

"Sekarang? Aku bahkan baru sampai." Gerutu sang manager. Meski begitu dia tetap berdiri dan keluar ruangan.

Staff dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum maklum. Sesebal apapun sang manager terhadap direktur, dia tidak pernah berani menolak perintah apapun darinya. Direktur sosok yang sedikit sulit memang, tapi profesionalitasnya jangan dipertanyakan. Dia termasuk orang yang membantu menaikkan pamor rumah sakit ini.

.

.

Pintu dengan plang bertuliskan Direktur itu diketuknya. Tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan dia langsung membuka dan masuk. Dia tak perlu takut, karena direktur sedang menunggunya berarti dia bisa langsung masuk kan? Setidaknya itu menurut pemikirnannya. Setelah pintu terbuka tampak sang Direktur yang duduk dibalik meja kerja membaca berkas setebal kamus bahasa China-Korea milik istrinya. Entah berkas apa itu.

"Ehm…anda memanggil saya Direktur?" dia memecah suara. Sosok itu melepas pandangan dari berkasnya dan memandang dirinya tajam. Oke, itu memang tatapan biasanya selama ini.

"Kau sudah membaca berkas pasien ruang VIP yang akan kau operasi nanti?"

"Belum Direktur. Saya baru datang saat anda memanggil." Jawaban darinya menghasilkan tatapan dingin yang juga sudah biasa dia dapatkan.

"Bukankah filenya sudah dikirim kemarin? Bagaimana bisa belum kau baca?" sinis, itulah sifat sang Direktur.

"Maafkan saya Direktur, semalam putri kami merengek minta jalan-jalan. Jadi saya tidak sempat membacanya. Tapi saya berjanji akan membacanya setelah ini."

"Shim Changmin. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, pisahkan urusan kerja dengan kepentingan pribadi." Lagi-lagi ketus. Dokter yang ternyata Changmin itu mendengus kesal dan duduk di kursi didepannya.

"Iya..iya..aku tahu. Tapi file itu dikirim saat aku tidak sedang bekerja jadi tidak ada salahnya aku mementingkan putri kecilku." Bantahnya.

"Memangnya Vic tidak bisa mengurus putri manjamu itu?"

"Yakk…Cho Kyuhyun! bagaimana bisa kau menyebut putriku seperti itu? sialan kau."

"Kita sedang di rumah sakit sekarang. Panggil aku Direktur." Angkuh tetaplah angkuh. Changmin kembali mendengus kesal. Sahabatnya satu ini memang menyebalkan.

"Bukan urusanku. Saat ini aku sedang bicara dengan sahabat setanku." Changmin melipat tangannya sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Max…" lagi-lagi singkat tapi penuh dengan nada ancaman.

"Oke..oke..aku akan pergi dan membaca file pasien tercintamu sekarang juga. Dan akan mengoperasinya dengan sempurna seperti perintahmu. _Zero Mistake._ " Dengan kesal Changmin keluar ruangan dan membanting pintunya kasar. Dia tidak peduli. Kyuhyun semakin menyebalkan tiap harinya.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun terpaku menatap pintu yang dibanting sahabat tiangnya. Bukan, dia bukan sayang pintunya, dia hanya merasa aneh dengan sahabatnya itu. Sejak kapan idiot Shim Changmin mudah merajuk seperti ini? Ah…ini pasti pengaruh putri manjanya itu. Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak mengerti.

Dia Cho Kyuhyun, Direktur rumah sakit ini. Sebenarnya dia tidak pernah menyangka akan menduduki jabatan ini setelah apa yang dia ungkapkan lima tahun lalu itu. Kebenaran tentang bayi yang ada dikandungan Victoria- istrinya kala itu- dan penyimpangan dalam dirinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut saat mengingat bagaimana murkanya orang tuanya dan mertuanya saat itu.

* _Flashback_

 _._

 _Kyuhyun berjalan gontai saat memasuki ruangan dimana Victoria dirawat. Dibelakangnya Changmin mengikutinya dengan wajah pucat. Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan sahabatnya yang sedari tadi mengeluh takut untuk menghadap para bumonim. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya menyelesaikan semua kesalahpahaman ini dan menemukan kekasihnya. Lee Sungmin._

 _Diruangan itu masih penuh dengan orang yang sama dengan saat dia tinggalkan tadi. Yang berbeda hanya Victoria yang terjaga saat ini. Victoria sedikit kaget saat melihat Changmin ikut masuk kedalam ruang rawatnya._

" _Dari mana saja kau Kyuhyun? istrimu sedang membutuhkanmu saat ini." ibu yang sudah melahirkannya itu bertanya khawatir. Kyuhyun melihat tatapan cemas dari mata cerah ibunya. Kyuhyun hanya membalas pertanyaan itu dengan gelengan kepala pelan._

" _Dan ada apa dengan wajah kusutmu itu?" kali ini sang appa lah yang bertanya. Kyuhyun hanya bungkam._

" _Cho Kyuhyun..apakah ada masalah? Dan kenapa Dokter Shim bersamamu?" kali ini Presdir Song – mertua Kyuhyun bicara. Sejak menantu kebanggaannya ini datang dia sudah merasakan ketidakberesan. Insting pebisnisnya mengatakan dua dokter andalan rumah sakit-nya ini menyembunyikan sesuatu._

 _Ruangan VVIP itu mencekam, Victoria hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Dia yakin Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Dia lega tapi dia juga cemas saat ini. Melihat bagaimana kusutnya Kyuhyun dia merasa ketakutan. Melihat bagaimana Victoria menangis membuat ketiga orang tua diruangan itu semakin kebingungan._

" _Jangan bertele-tele Cho Kyuhyun. Appa tidak pernah mengajarimu bertingkah seperti ini." Appa Cho sudah menampilkan wajah tegasnya. Mantan Presiden selama 10 tahun itu memang terkenal akan sikap tegasnya._

" _Aku ingin bicara serius dengan kalian semua." Akhirnya Kyuhyun bicara._

" _Termasuk dengan dokter Shim appa.." kata Kyuhyun melihat bagaimana para bumonim menatap enggan terhadap sahabat idiotnya yang sekarang sudah berdiri dengan kaki gemetarnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Semua pandangan tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Dokter yang selama ini selalu terlihat angkuh dan tegas itu sekarang seperti manusia tanpa jiwa. Kosong. Para bumonim bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, ada apa sebenarnya. Tapi mereka memilih diam, menunggu penjelasan dari Kyuhyun._

" _Aku minta sekarang kalian semua duduk. Apa yang akan aku katakan sedikit mengejutkan. Untuk berjaga-jaga saja." Kyuhyun menggiring para bumonim duduk di soffa memanjang diruang VVIP itu. Dia duduk di Soffa single didepannya. Sedangkan Changmin memilih berdiri didekat ranjang Victoria, mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih dengan bahasa tubuhnya._

" _Sebelumnya, aku ingin minta meminta maaf karena apa yang akan aku sampaikan ini membuat bumonim marah dan kecewa. Tapi aku pikir, jujur adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar saat ini. Appa,,tolong dengarkan aku sampai selesai dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun saat Appa Cho ingin menyela kata-katanya._

" _Abonim…selamat anda akan menjadi seorang kakek. Saya juga ikut bahagia mendengar Victoria hamil, karena selama ini saya tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia. Maafkan saya abonim, selama ini saya tidak pernah menjadi suami yang bertanggung jawab seperti yang anda harapkan. Bahkan saya tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Vic.." mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat tangis Victoria semakin terdengar. Para orang tua berpikir Victoria merasa terharu dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya bisa memandang kekasihnya sendu, dia masih belum berani mendekat untuk sekedar menggenggam tangannya untuk menguatkan Vic._

" _Apa yang kau katakan? Kau suami yang sangat baik Kyuhyun. Aku sangat bangga memiliki menantu seperti mu." Ucap Presdir Song. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng lemah._

" _Abonim salah..Victoria tidak pernah bahagia menikah dengan saya. Begitu pula saya, selama ini kami hanya bersikap baik-baik saja didepan kalian. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memberinya nafkah batin selama pernikahan kami." Meskipun Kyuhyun berbicara dengan pelan tapi ada ketegasan dalam suaranya._

" _Apa maksudmu? Victoria hamil saat ini…kalau kau tidak pernah menyentuhnya lalu anak siapa ini?" ibunya sudah memucat dengan pikirannya saat ini._

" _Umma…aku hanya ingin Vic bahagia. Saya mohon biarkan Vic dan ayah bayi itu untuk bersama. Biarkan mereka bahagia..dan biarkan bayi itu untuk besar dalam lindungan ayah kandungnya."_

" _Jadi maksudmu…Victoria hamil dengan orang lain dan orang itu adalah dokter Shim?" kesimpulan dari presdir Song membuat semua terkejut. Bagaimana dia bisa menyimpulkan dengan begitu tepat? Melihat bagaimana semua orang diam Presdir Song berdiri dan menatap putrinya yang saat ini sudah menangis dalam dekapan dokter tinggi itu._

" _Aku tahu cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi. Jadi aku tidak terkejut."_

" _Abonim..bagaimana anda.."_

" _Kau lupa siapa aku Cho Kyuhyun? Aku selalu mengawasi kalian selama ini. Aku tahu bagaimana dinginnya rumah tangga kalian. Tapi aku diam karena aku pikir kalian hanya butuh waktu. Dan melihat bagaimana setiap hari kau selalu pulang kerumah saja sudah cukup untukku mempercayakan putriku padamu. Tapi aku kecewa dengan putriku sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia berbohong dibelakangku." Jelas Presdir Song dengan ketenangannya._

" _Appa…maafkan aku..maaf…" tangis Victoria. Dia tidak tahu bahwa selama ini dia sudah sangat mengecewakan orang tua tunggalnya itu._

" _Sayalah yang bersalah Presdir. Jangan salahkan Vic.." Changmin bersimpuh dibawah kaki Presdir Song. Dia seperti pecundang saja bila hanya diam mendengarkan bagaimana sahabat dan kekasihnya menghadapi masalah yang dia juga terlibat._

" _Aku tahu. Aku sudah tahu hubungan kalian dari dulu. Tapi aku juga kecewa padamu dokter Shim. Sepengecut itukah dirimu? Bahkan kau menodai putriku tanpa menjadikannya istri terlebih dulu. Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayakan putriku?"_

" _Appa…jangan salahkan Changmin..aku yang memaksanya. Maafkan kami appa..hiks..maaf" Victoria ikut bersimpuh bersama Changmin. Nyonya Cho langsung berdiri dan memeluk menantu yang sudah seperti putrinya itu erat. Dia sudah menangis, bagaimana bisa dia tidak peka selama ini? Anak-anaknya menderita karena pernikahan yang mereka atur._

" _Song Qianie…adeull…kau tahu appa selalu memberikan apa yang kau minta. Tapi apa juga ingin kau menikah dengan namja yang hebat dan bertanggung jawab. Sedangkan lelaki yang kau cintai ini sangat pengecut. Jangankan menikahimu…menatap mataku saja dia tidak berani." Mendengar ucapan Presdir Song membuat Changmin langsung menatap tajam appa dari kekasihnya itu._

" _Saya sanggup melakukan apapun asal Presdir mengizinkan kami bersama. Bahkan apabila saya harus keluar dari rumah sakit ini saya akan lakukan. Tapi jangan pernah pisahkan kami Presdir."_

" _Haah…bagaimana ini Cho. Dia bahkan masih memanggilku Presdir." Ejek Presdir Song._

" _Bagaimana lagi…kita sebagai orang tua bisa apa? Harga diri tidak lebih penting saat ini kan?" sahut Tuan Cho tenang._

" _Kalian dengar itu? aku merestui kalian..tapi kalian harus membereskan semua ini sendiri. Anggap sebagai hukuman untuk kalian karena sudah membohongi kami." Putus Presdir yang disambut teriakan bahagia dan ucapan terima kasih dari Victoria dan Changmin. Semua turut bahagia melupakan sosok Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di Soffa dengan aura suramnya._

" _Masih ada satu lagi yang harus saya sampaikan pada kalian semua." Ucap Kyuhyun membuat semua kembali menatapnya bingung. 'ada lagi?' pikir semua orang minus Changmin yang sudah tahu apa yang akan disampaikan sahabatnya itu._

" _Sekali lagi saya ingin minta maaf. Terutama padamu Appa,,Umma..selama ini aku selalu merahasiakan semuanya dari kalian semua. Tapi aku tidak mau masalah ini kembali terulang. Aku ingin mengaku bahwa aku tidak mungkin bisa menikah dengan wanita lagi. Maafkan aku." aku Kyuhyun._

" _Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun? kau trauma dengan pengkhianatan istrimu?" tanya Appa Cho yang membuat Vic dan Changmin semakin merasa bersalah._

" _Aku mempunyai penyimpangan seksual Appa."_

" _APA?" teriak para bumonim serentak dan teriakan kaget Victoria._

" _Jangan bercanda kau Cho!" bentak tuan Cho. Sampai matipun dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa putra kebanggannya memiliki penyimpangan seperti ini. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa putra tampannya juga menyukai wajah tampan? Oh tunggu sampai anda melihat bagaimana manisnya laki-laki yang membuat putra anda menyimpang tuan Cho._

" _Aku serius. Aku mencintai seorang laki-laki saat ini." Kyuhyun dengan tegas menjawab. Dan hanya diam saat melihat ibunya pingsan yang untung saja ditahan lengan Changmin yang memang sudah berjaga dibelakangnya._

" _Apa kau gila? Lihat bagaimana ibumu sekarang? Kau mempermalukanku Cho. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti ini? tarik kembali pengakuanmu itu."_

" _Tidak mau. Berapa kalipun aku akan tetap mengatakannya."_

" _Ehm…aku tahu ini bukan urusanku. Tapi Cho…aku pikir kau tadi mengatakan bahwa orang tua tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan keputusan anak-anaknya dan harga diri tidak lebih penting." Sahut Presdir Song yang menghasilkan tatapan sinis dari besan yang dulunya adalah sahabat baiknya juga._

" _Ini berbeda Song." Elak tuan Cho._

" _Apa yang berbeda? Putriku hamil dengan laki-laki yang bukan suaminya. Semua orang juga akan menghina dan merendahkannya. Tapi tugasku sebagai orang tuanya adalah mendukung dan melindunginya. Bukankah itu tugas dari orang tua Cho?" tuan Cho terdiam. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan besannya ini. Tapi keras kepala adalah sifat dasar dari keluarga Cho. Dia tidak akan membiarkan putranya begitu saja._

" _Terserah kau saja. Tapi aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu dengan mudah." Putus tuan Cho sambil meninggalkan ruang dengan terlebih dulu menggendong istrinya yang masih pingsan untuk dibawa._

 _Ruangan kembali hening. Victoria yang diangkat kembali ke ranjang oleh Changmin hanya bisa menatap kasihan dengan suami diatas kertasnya itu. Cho Kyuhyun memang hanya diam. Tapi semuanya tahu, saat ini dokter hebat itu sedang terpuruk. Namja yang selalu tampil rapi itu terlihat acak-acakan dan menderita. Presdir Song hanya diam menatap tanpa kata membiarkan Kyuhyun berpikir langkah selanjutnya._

 _*Flashback end*_

 _._

 _._

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kasar. Sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas hari ini? Kalau sampai ibunya tahu dia akan mengomel tentang keberuntungan yang ikut terbang dengan helaan nafas kita. Ahh…Kyuhyun merindukan ibunya. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu orang tuanya memilih untuk tinggal di pulau Nami. Alasannya agar tidak merasakan dampak saat Kyuhyun mengaku orientasinya. Cih…ayahnya memang keras kepala seperti dirinya. Kyuhyun saja yang merupakan tokoh utama tidak peduli dengan semua itu.

Dan soal bagaimana bisa dia menjabat Direktur di rumah sakit ini tidak lain karena permintaan yang Kyuhyun anggap perintah dari Presdir Song. Dia bilang meskipun Kyuhyun tidak lagi menjadi menantunya tapi Kyuhyun tetaplah orang yang paling dia percaya selain menantunya sendiri yaitu Shim Changmin. Kyuhyun bangga dengan sahabatnya yang mendapatkan jabatan manager dengan mengikuti tes terbuka. Setidaknya tidak akan ada yang menghinanya mendapatkan jabatan itu karena dia adalah menantu dari pemilik rumah sakit ini. Seperti dia dulu.

Haahh….sekali lagi Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Akhir-akhir ini dia punya kebiasaan menghela nafas kasar sepertinya. Kyuhyun bersyukur orang-orang disekitarnya mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, tapi masih ada satu yang menggerogoti pikirannya. Yaitu satu nama LEE SUNGMIN. Sudah lima tahun berlalu, tapi sosok yang sangat dia cintai itu tidak dapat dia temukan. Seluruh Korea Selatan sudah dia cari, bahkan dia sudah menyewa detektif swasta terbaik untuk mencari keseluruh belahan bumi tapi namja imut itu masih betah dalam persembunyiaanya. Mencari ke Jepang tempat tinggal Sungmin sebelumnya juga nihil. Data-data dari rumah sakit juga tidak banyak membantu. Kyuhyun heran bagaimana bisa untuk mencari satu orang saja sulit sekali. Dia sempat mengamuk saat salah satu utusannya mengatakan ada kemungkinan orang itu sudah tiada. Yang benar saja, Kyuhyun sangat marah saat itu dan menghajar orang itu sampai hampir mati kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Changmin. Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin masih hidup. Dia bisa merasakannya.

"Dimana sekarang kau Ming." Lirih Kyuhyun. Dia menatap sketsa wajah Sungmin yang dia buat saat melapor ke Kepolisian. Sial, dia bahkan sudah melaporkan kekasihnya itu sebagai orang hilang saat itu. Dan Sial kuadrat dia yang tidak memiliki satupun foto kekasihnya itu.

"Kau akan kembali kan? Cepatlah..aku tidak sanggup menahan rindu ini Ming." Ratap Kyuhyun pilu. Meskipun tanpa adanya air mata siapapun tahu Kyuhyun sedang menangis saat ini. Begitu juga dengan sosok yang mengintip dari pintu ruangannya itu.

.

.

.

Wanita cantik dengan tubuh semampainya itu menghambur kedalam ruangan Changmin dengan tangisannya. Changmin yang sedang membaca file pasiennya terkejut dengan serbuan pelukan sang istri –Victoria –membalas pelukan itu dengan lembut. Berniat menghibur istri tercintanya yang menangis entah karena apa,pikirnya.

"Bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia jadi begitu menyedihkan..hiks..Maxy baby..tolong iblis kejam itu.." adu istrinya. Changmin paham sekarang. Siapa lagi iblis yang mereka kenal selain Cho Evil Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah..kami masih berusaha mencari dokter Lee. Aku yakin sebentar lagi kami pasti menemukannya." Hibur Changmin sambil mengelus punggung sempit Vic.

"Bagaimana bisa dia menghilang selama ini? tidak kah dia terlalu kejam?"

"Hei..hei…kita tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Lee Sungmin saat itu. Dia pasti terluka, laki-laki yang mengaku 'sama' sepertinya ternyata menghamili wanita. Itu sangat kejam bagi kaumnya."

Plakkk

"Idiot…kau pikir mereka kaum apa? Kalau Kyuhyun sampai mendengarnya bisa mati kau." Setelah menggeplak kepala suaminya Vic duduk dikursi dan menatap Changmin sinis.

"Yak…ini sakit Vic baby. Aku ini suamimu..tapi kenapa kau malah menangisi orang lain Huh?" Changmin yang masih mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya mengomel kesal.

"Salah sendiri tidak bisa menjaga mulut rakusmu itu."

"Arra..arra..aku minta maaf. Sudah cukup dengan omelan Kyuhyun tadi jangan kau tambah lagi. Sekarang katakan, apa yang membawamu kesini? dan mana baby Krystal? Kau tidak membawanya?" Changmin bicara sambil membereskan file yang sudah dia baca tadi dan menyusul duduk disamping istrinya.

"Krystal ikut Appa..dia ingin membeli rumah boneka yang baru. Dan aku ingin meminta izin padamu." Jelas Victoria sambil menggelayut manja pada lengan kokoh Changmin.

"Heem? Rumah boneka lagi? Bukankah baru kemarin aku belikan? Memangnya kau ingin kemana?" tanya Changmin heran.

"Entahlah..putri kecil kita memang selalu akan mendapatkan apa yang dia minta bukan? Aku ingin ke salon kecantikan yang baru diresmikan di Gangnam. Aku dengar disana pelayanannya sangat bagus. Dokternya adalah ahli bedah kecantikan terbaik di Amerika."

"Dirumah sakit ini juga ada dokter bedah kecantikan terbaik baby. Untuk apa kau membuang-buang uangmu?"

"Yaah…aku sudah berjanji dengan teman-temanku siang ini. Lagipula ini uangmu, bukan uangku. Jadi sekarang berikan gold card mu." Haah…Changmin menghela nafas. Dia selalu kalah dengan istri dan anaknya. Dia tahu darimana putrinya mempunyai sifat bak putri kerajaan itu. Ibunya saja sudah seperti ratu yang selalu memeras dompet rakyatnya. Aah…bukankah seharusnya Changmin sebagai raja disini? Lupakah kalian dengan Presdir Song yang masih menjabat sebagai Raja tanpa mau turun tahta dalam waktu dekat ini? Poor Changmin.

Dengan pasrah Changmin menyerahkan gold card-nya, setidaknya istrinya selalu memuaskannya diatas ranjang selama ini. Uang bukanlah masalah. Karena orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal, jadi dia mencari uang hanya untuk anak dan istri tercinta. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, Victoria menciumnya ganas yang disambut Changmin dengan rengkuhan pada pinggang Vic. Ciuman itu semakin dalam dan intens membuat suara desahan Vic terdengar keseluruh ruangan. Tenang saja ruangan ini kedap suara.

"Ahh..sudah maxy baby..kita lanjutkan nanti malam. Dokter itu sudah menungguku sekarang." Victoria yang pertama kali melepaskan ciumannya. Tanpa menanggapi protes sang suami dia berdiri dan merapikan gaun seksinya yang sedikit kusut karena ulah Changmin tadi.

Victoria sudah memegang gagang pintu siap membuka saat Changmin bertanya siapa nama Dokter yang sudah membuat istrinya menyudahi ciuman panas mereka?

" Clara Lee. Namanya Clara Lee."

.

.

.

Victoria sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan dokter yang teman-temannya bilang sangat cantik itu. Ya, mereka bilang Clara Lee adalah wanita yang sangat cantik. Dan mereka juga bilang treatment disini sangat memuaskan dan hasilnya menakjubkan. Victoria ingin mengejutkan suaminya malam nanti. Dia akan tampil sangat cantik dan mengunggunya dikamar hanya menggunakan lingery sexy. Aahh…membayangkan bagaimana puasnya sang suami membuat Victoria merona. Dasar pasangan mesum aneh, batinnya.

Saat sudah gilirannya Victoria dengan antusias memasuki ruangan Clara Lee. Terlihat seseorang dengan rambut panjang ikal sedang duduk dibalik meja kerjanya dan menyambutnya dengan senyum yang sangat menawan. Victoria terkagum, baru kali ini dia melihat wanita secantik ini. Wajahnya yang seputih susu itu terlihat mulus dan juga lembut. Dengan bibir semerah cherry dan pipi sewarna sakura menambah kecantikan dokter ini.

Victoria duduk didepannya dengan canggung. Dia merasa kalah cantik dengan Clara Lee, dia bahkan semakin kagum saat dokter itu tersenyum dan menyapanya ramah. Matanya yang ikut tersenyum dan gigi kelincinya yang tampak membuatnya semakin mempesona. Aahh..feromonnya terlalu kuat.

"Selamat datang nyonya. Apa yang saya bisa bantu? Saya lihat wajah anda sudah sangat sempurna." Kata-katanya membuat Victoria merona. Haah…bagaimana bisa dia tersipu dengan pujian dokter wanita didepannya ini?

"Aku ingin melakukan perawatan special. Wajahku sedikit kering akhir-akhir ini. Putriku sedikit merepotkan. Aahh…apakah wajahku terlihat semakin tua?" tanya Vic beruntun. Dokter Lee hanya terkekeh lucu.

"Wajah anda sudah sempurna nyonya. Tapi karena anda pelanggan istimewa, saya akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk anda." Jawab dokter Lee dengan senyum tulusnya. Victoria tertegun, dia kenal senyum ini. Tapi dia ragu, dia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak sekarang. Ya Tuhan. Jantung Victoria berdegup kencang saat ini. Benarkah ini?

.

.

.

Selama treatment berlangsung Victoria hanya diam. Dia memilih bungkam dan memperhatikan sosok bertubuh mungil didepannya. Dokter yang mengenakan kemeja sutra berwarna soft pink dibalik jas dokternya itu dengan tenang melakukan semua treatment kecantikan yang dia bilang adalah treatnment terbaiknya. Pandangan Vic turun pada celana bahan kain warna putih yang membungkus ketat kaki mungil dokter Lee. Seribu pertanyaan muncul dipikiran wanita keturunan Cina itu.

Sampai dirumah Vic masih saja bergelut dengan pemikiran-pemikiran anehnya. Dia butuh segera melampiaskan rasa penasarannya, tapi suami tercintanya masih belum pulang dari rumah sakit. Dia tidak khawatir dengan putri kecilnya, karena Appanya sudah mengirim pesan akan membawa Krystal berlibur. Dia mondar mandir diruang tamu dengan gelisah. Sampai dia mendengar suara mobil datang yang dia yakini adalah mobil milik suaminya.

"Aku pulang." Sapa Changmin ceria saat membuka pintu utama. Changmin sudah tidak sabar menikmati kejutan dari sang istri. Kira-kira apa sekarang? Shasimi style? Uuhh…dia sangat suka saat menikmati berbagai makanan kesukaannya terhidang diatas tubuh polos istrinya. Tolong pukul kepala namja mesum itu, please.

"Shim Changmin!" teriak Victoria yang langsung menerjang suaminya.

"Shh..tenang baby..jangan disini. Kita akan melakukannya dikamar kan?" celoteh Changmin dengan seringai mesumnya.

PLAKK

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" pukul Victoria dengan sadis.

"Aauuww…yahh..bukannya kau akan ber-Shasimi?" tanya Changmin cengo.

"Shasimi apa? Kau mau aku buat shasimi Shim Changmin? Hah?" melihat Victoria mengamuk membuat Changmin bertanya-tanya. Kenapa dengan istrinya? Apakah dia berbuat salah? Dia menggeleng, seingatnya seharian dia dirumah sakit dan melakukan operasi yang sangat melelahkan dan berhasil. Dimana salahnya coba? Atau perawatan kecantikan yang dilakukan istrinya gagal? Dengan heboh dia menarik Victoria mendekat dan memeriksa wajahnya. Masih cantik, masih mulus, masih mempesona kok. Lalu apa yang salah?

"Otakmu yang salah." Seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan suaminya Victoria menjawab. Melihat wajah bingung suaminya Victoria segera menyeret Changmin duduk dan menatap matanya tajam. Tanda dia akan mengatakan hal yang sangat serius. Changmin juga memasang wajah serius kali ini.

"Aku tahu ini akan terdengar menggelikan tapi aku butuh kau mendengarnya. Oke. Jangan menyela sebelum aku selesai bicara." Perintah Victoria yang hanya diangguki Changmin.

"Kau tahu, aku tadi melakukan perawatan wajah dan yang menanganiku adalah dokter Clara Lee. Dia sangat cantik. Aku sangat iri dengan wajah sempurnanya. Dan suara rendahnya yang sangat sexy itu membuatku terpesona."

Wajah Changmin mengerut. Tunggu dulu, barusan istrinya memuji-muji kecantikan wanita lain begitu? Apa Changmin tidak salah dengar? Apakah istrinya juga sudah tidak normal? Oh Nooooo…teriak batin Changmin nista.

"Dia sangat menawan. Dengan tubuh mungilnya dia tidak terlihat kecil. Dia sangat imut, meskipun dia tidak menggunakan gaun yang seksi dia masih dapat membuat orang-orang mengalihkan pandangan tertuju padanya."

Oke..Changmin kesal. Apa maksudnya mungil tapi tidak kecil? Tolong bantu Changmin mengartikannya.

"Dan dia sangat profesional. Dia sangat cantik. Ya Tuhan aku tidak percaya ini." Celoteh Victoria. Changmin memandang istrinya datar.

"Kau mau bilang ap.." kata-kata Changmin dipotong dengan pelototan tajam istrinya. Haah…

"Aku bilang dengar dulu. Kau ini. Selalu saja memotong saat orang lain berbicara." Omel Victoria. Changmin kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Oke lebih baik dia mendengarkan cerita istrinya daripada harus dibuat shasimi. Shasimi Changmin terdengar mengerikan bukan.

"Aku yakin dia wanita. Tapi aku juga yakin aku mengenalnya. Dia sama persis dengan sketsa milik Kyuhyun. Ya Tuhan aku tidak percaya ini."

Changmin bingung, sudah berapa kali istrinya ini menyebut nama Tuhan? Tunggu..sketsa milik Kyuhyun? Jangan-jangan…Changmin memandang istrinya tajam.

"Benar. Dia memiliki wajah yang sama dengan orang itu. Lee Sungmin." Jawab Victoria yakin.

"Baby…kau…BWAHAHAHAHA…kau sangat lucu..hahahaha…" tawa Changmin pecah. Victoria memandangnya kesal.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Hahaha..sayang kita semua tahu. Lee Sungmin adalah namja. Dan seingatku dari tadi kau hanya memuji kecantikkannya. Kalau Kyuhyun mendengar kau akan tamat baby."

"AKU SERIUS SHIM CHANGMIN." Teriakan Victoria yang menggelegar membungkam tawa Changmin.

"Kau tidak percaya? Ini lihat, aku tadi sempat memfotonya diam-diam." Vic menyodorkan ponselnya yang menampilkan foto seorang dokter cantik sedang tersenyum.

Changmin membeku, otaknya mati rasa. Wajah itu, masih sama dengan wajah yang dia ingat lima tahun lalu. Meski lebih cantik dan mulus tapi dia yakin itu adalah wajah milik Lee Sungmin.

"Baby…tolong jangan bilang bahwa sekarang Lee Sungmin menjadi seorang Transgender." Tanya Changmin.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi apa yang kau lihat dari foto itu?" tanya Victoria balik.

"Dia wanita sekarang." Putus Changmin.

"Bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun melihat sosok Lee Sungmin yang sekarang? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi Kyuhyun harus tahu. Soal akhirnya, biar dia yang memutuskannya." Ya..Changmin rasa Kyuhyunlah yang berhak memutuskan semuanya. Semoga sahabat terbaiknya itu bisa bahagia kali ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang dirumah saat ini. Meski sekarang adalah akhir pekan dia memilih beristirahat saja dirumah. Biasanya dia akan pergi mengunjungi ibunya di pulau Nami. Tapi entah kenapa saat ini dia hanya ingin bersantai dirumah.

Kyuhyun masih tinggal dirumahnya yang dulu, rumah yang dia tempati saat masih menjadi suami Victoria. Dia malas mencari rumah baru dan bersusah payah memindah barang-barangnya. Toh selama ini waktunya terkuras hanya untuk mencari keberadaan Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berbaring di sofa ruang tv saat suara bel berdentang berkali-kali. Kyuhyun mengeluh kesal, siapa yang berani mengganggu malam tenangnya ini? Dengan malas dia beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu utama. Awas saja apabila ini tidak penting, akan dia cincang tamu tidak diundangnya ini. Setelah pintu terbuka ternyata sang sahabat dan mantan istrinya lah yang bertamu. Tolong ingatkan Kyuhyun tentang janjinya, dia tidak peduli sedekat apapun mereka dia akan tetap mencincangnya.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Biarkan kami masuk Kyu." Pinta Vic dengan senyum canggungnya.

Dengan santai Kyuhyun kembali masuk diikuti Victoria dan Changmin yang dengan sukarela menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Aku harap ini penting."

"Aku yakin ini sangat penting Cho." Changmin memasang wajah seriusnya kali ini. Jujur dia sama gugupnya dengan istrinya saat ini.

"Katakan saja." Demi Tuhan, bisakah kau menambah kosakatamu Cho? Batin Changmin kesal.

"Oke,sebelumnya aku ingin kau menyiapkan mentalmu." Mendengar kata Changmin itu Kyuhyun memasang wajah sedingin kutub utara andalannya.

"Kalau kalian kesini hanya untuk mengangguku lebih baik kalian pergi." Bicara panjang lebar tapi untuk mengusir, terima kasih Cho evil Kyuhyun. Sungut Changmin dalam hati.

"Dengarkan dulu Kyu, aku yakin ini sangat penting untukmu." Sahut Victoria.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas pasrah, melipat tangan didepan dada dan menyenderkan punggung lebarnya di soffa singlenya. Dia hanya menatap sepasang suami istri didepannya dengan ekspresi datar. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri sekarang hatinya sedikit berdegup entah karena apa.

"Aku tidak akan bertele-tele, lihatlah sendiri." Ujar Changmin sambil menunjukkan foto yang dia klaim sebagai Sungmin di ponselnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya ogah-ogahan, saat matanya menemukan senyum termanis yang terpasang diwajah sosok dalam foto itu langsung membeku. Ya Tuhan, benarkah apa yang sekarang dia lihat? Ini jelas Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungmin-nya. Dengan wajah terkejutnya dia menatap Changmin minta penjelasan.

"Aku tahu ini sedikit gila, tapi tolong perhatikan lebih dekat." Changmin masih belum mau menjelaskan apa-apa pada Kyuhyun yang langsung kembali memperhatikan foto ditangannya.

"Ini Lee Sungmin…aku tidak mungkin salah. Aku yakin…dia…dia berambut panjang? Apa maksudnya ini Max? Kalian ingin mengejekku? Meskipun Sungminku sangat cantik dia tidak mungkin mau berdandan seperti ini. Brengsek kau Max!" Marah, jelas terlihat diwajah Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah.

"Mana berani kami mengejekmu Kyu. Aku sebenarnya tidak percaya, tapi Vic bertemu langsung dengannya. Dan aku pikir kau harus tahu."

Tatapan Kyuhyun tertuju pada Victoria, yang ditatap langsung duduk dengan gelisah. Dari dulu dia takut dengan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun, entahlah.

"Aku mendatangi salon kecantikan tadi, dia adalah dokter bedah kecantikkan disana. Dia bernama Clara Lee. Aku berani sumpah Kyu, dia sama persis dengan sketsa milikmu. Makanya aku mengambil fotonya diam-diam agar kau percaya." Jelas Victoria.

"Dimana itu?" tanya Kyuhyun datar. Sial, dia sangat marah sekali sekarang. Setelah menunggu lima tahun tanpa kepastian sekarang dia mendapatkan fakta yang sedikit mencengangkan.

.

.

.

Jam pada dashboor mobilnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.30 malam. Kyuhyun tahu tidak mungkin klinik ini masih buka. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membuktikan kebenaran dari foto yang didapatkan Victoria. Setelah mendapatkan alamatnya, Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan kedua temannya dan menggeber mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh untuk segera sampai ditempat sosok mirip Sungmin-nya bekerja.

Meski dia tahu tidak mungkin ada orang yang masih berada disana,tapi dia tetap bertahan sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Dia memperhatikan klinik berlantai tiga tingkat itu dengan mata merah. Dia sangat menanti saat-saat seperti ini, tapi pikirannya berkecamuk seperti rongrongan kecoa. Dia bingung, marah dan frustasi. Dia ingat Sungmin berjanji akan kembali. Tapi kenapa setelah dia kembali dia tidak segera menemuinya?

Kyuhyun tertawa miris, apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Bodoh. Kyuhyun berniat menstater mobilnya saat terdengar pintu klinik terbuka dan keluar seorang seperti wanita yang berjalan sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil dalam pelukkannya. Kyuhyun membeku. Wajahnya pucat sepucat mayat. Pikirannya terbang entah kemana. Fakta yang dia lihat sangat mengejutkannya. Sial.

Kyuhyun menggeram marah, dan membawa mobilnya pergi meninggalkan klinik itu dan sepasang mata yang menatap mobilnya dengan sendu. Sosok itu tersenyum kecil, dipeluknya sosok mungil dalam dekapannya dengan lebih erat. Seolah itu satu-satunya pegangan dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

BRAKKK DUAAKK DUAAKK

Itu suara benda-benda yang dilempar dan dihancurkan Kyuhyun. Rumah yang awalnya rapi berubah menjadi seperti kapal pecah. Kyuhyun benar-benar murka saat ini. Dia marah, bagaimana bisa Sungmin melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Tidakkah ini sedikit berlebihan? Mengganti gender huh? Brengsek..dengan brutal Kyuhyun melempar asbak dimeja dan mengenai akuarium yang langsung pecah dalam sekali lempar.

"Bangsat! Tidakkah kau keterlaluan Ming? Hah…inikah maksudmu dengan menjadi layak? Huh..bajingan kau Lee Sungmin! Sepicik itukah dirimu huh? Aku mencintaimu…sial…aarrgghhh…" dan seperti drama-drama yang selalu ibunya tonton, Kyuhyun memukulkan tangannya pada meja kaca diruangan itu hingga pecah. Tidak peduli dengan tangannya yang berdarah, Kyuhyun berteriak keras melampiaskan rasa kecewanya.

Dia mencintai Sungmin tanpa mempedulikan gendernya. Dia mencintai Sungmin dan rela menyimpang hanya untuknya. Tapi sekarang, melihat Sungmin berubah menjadi seperti wanita membuatnya kecewa. Bukan..dia tidak butuh payudara besar atau vagina mengkilat. Dia hanya butuh Sungmin disampingnya. Karena inikah dia meninggalkannya?

Kyuhyun berbaring dengan nafas tersengal, air mata menuruni sisi matanya. Dia menutup matanya dengan lengan dan menangis dengan lirih. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin melakukan semua ini? tidakkah dia percaya pada Kyuhyun? dan apa tadi? Seorang anak kecil? Jadi selain merubah gender Sungmin juga menanamkan rahim? Gila..apa tujuanmu Lee Sungmin?

.

.

.

Sosok imut dalam balutan piyama baby blue nya terbangun saat mendengar suara gaduh dari arah dapur. Mata rubahnya terbuka, sedikit sayu karena masih merasa mengantuk. Kaki mungilnya menuruni tempat tidur dan berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Saat dia memasuki dapur bibir mungilnya mengulas senyum lucu disertai tawa renyah yang membuat sosok dewasa dalam ruangan tersebut menolehkan kepalanya.

"Uh…sudah bangun baby?" sapanya.

"Umm…morning mom. Whether this meat? For me?" tanya bocah bersurai blonde itu antusias.

"Yes baby…karena kemarin kau sudah bersikap baik sekarang mommy membuatkan daging panggang kesukaanmu."

"Yeyyy,,,thank you mom.." tangan kecilnya siap mengambil makanan kesukaannya saat deheman dari orang yang dia panggil mom menginterupsinya.

"Cuci muka dan gosok gigimu dulu baby.."

Meskipun cemberut tapi bocah berumur tiga tahun itu menurutinya. Sosok yang ternyata Sungmin itu tersenyum puas. Putra kecilnya sangat pintar dan penurut. Namja yang sekarang bernama beken Clara Lee sangat bersyukur mempunyai anak sepintar dan sehebat Suga. Yaa..putra kecilnya bernama Suga karena dia sangat manis seperti gula saat tersenyum. Meski terkadang sikapnya tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali.

"Mom…I don't want deposited in child care again. Uhh…aku bukan anak kecil lagi mom." Omel Suga dengan mulut penuh dagingnya.

Sungmin tertawa renyah, anaknya ini sungguh lucu. Bocah tiga tahun tapi bicaranya seperti orang dewasa. Bahkan bicaranya tidak ada cadel-cadelnya sama sekali.

"Hum? Waeyo?"

"It's not cool mom…" jawab Suga kalem.

"Hahaha..baby you're so cute.."

"Moomm…I'm swag not cute!" tawa Sungmin pecah saat mendengar gerutuan putranya. Dari mana dia belajar kata-kata seperti itu? Ahh..pasti karena Kwon Jiyong lah yang mengajarinya. Adik sepupunya itu memang penggila hip hop, dan sekarang bayi kecilnya juga sok-sokan mengikuti.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan samchon-mu baby.."

"Why? Uncle Kwon keren..aku ingin seperti uncle."

Sungmin hanya tertawa pasrah mendengar pembelaan dari putranya. Baiklah dia akan selalu kalah dengan putranya itu.

"Oke…sekarang kau mau dirumah saja atau ikut mommy ke klinik?" tawar Sungmin. Jangan heran, Suga itu sudah terbiasa tinggal sendirian dirumah. Bocah itu sudah sangat mandiri dibandingkan bocah seusianya.

"Di rumah saja. Tapi nanti malam saat pulang bawakan sup daging lagi ya mom.."

"Baiklah..nanti bibi Han akan menemanimu. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi mommy. Arraseo?"

"Yes Mom!"

"Mommy berangkat sekarang." Setelah mencium kedua pipi gembil Suga, Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya menuju pintu dan terdengar teriakkan dari putranya itu.

"Mommy…SARANGHAE…"

Sungmin tersenyum. Putranya sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak Changmin memberikan kabar mengejutkan itu. Dan Changmin sendiri ikut merasakan bagaimana gilanya dirinya sejak itu. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun berubah menjadi raja setan sejak hari itu. Setiap hari dia akan mengamuk dan membuat masalah dengan para staff dan bawahannya. Beruntung dia masih bisa profesional saat menangani pasien.

Semua orang bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan Direktur mereka. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu sejak lima tahun lalu. Selama ini Kyuhyun memang terkenal angkuh dan dingin tapi dia tidak pernah menampakkan emosinya senyata ini.

Changmin tidak berani bertanya. Dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya itu. Dia sudah berusaha membantu sebisanya, tapi hanya tatapan tajam dan makian yang dia dapat. Sekarang, saat ada hal yang harus dia bicarakan membuatnya terpaksa menghadapi singa pms didepannya. Ya..Changmin duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun sekarang diruangan Direktur.

"Akan ada pertemuan dokter bedah berskala internasional direktur siang ini. Mereka mengundang anda untuk menjadi pembicara disana." Jelas Changmin.

"Kau saja yang datang."

"Tidak mungkin direktur. Ada operasi penting hari ini."

"Lalu?"

"Andalah yang harus menghadirinya. Sendiri."

"Ck…katakan pada mereka aku tidak punya waktu untuk bicara omong kosong."

"Tapi Direktur..anda.."

"Max…"

Haahh…lelah lahir batin Changmin rasakan. Kapan dia bisa menakhlukkan setan brengsek ini? mengaku sahabat tapi tidak pernah mau mendengarkan pendapatnya. Andai saja testosteron tidak berubah menjadi estrogen.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki ruang pertemuan dengan wajah dinginnya. Terima kasih atas ide Changmin yang menghubungi Presdir Song dan membuatnya terpaksa menghadiri pertemuan memuakkan ini. Kyuhyun hanya bicara seperlunya saat orang-orang berjas putih itu mengajaknya bicara. Kyuhyun mengernyit aneh, apakah semua orang harus mengenakan jas putih karena mereka adalah seorang dokter? Sinting.

Kyuhyun merapikan jas biru tuanya saat namanya dipanggil untuk naik ke podium menyampaikan beberapa kata yang sudah disiapkan oleh sahabat idiotnya. Sial, seniat itukah namja jangkung itu memaksanya?.

Warna pakaian Kyuhyun yang memang berbeda membuatnya tampil mencolok. Semua orang memperhatikannya dengan kagum dan berbinar. Nama Kyuhyun sudah mendunia, prestasi dan statusnya yang menduda di usia muda membuatnya menjadi incaran. Mempunyai pendamping sehebat Kyuhyun adalah keberuntungan mutlak bagi mereka. Atau setidaknya menjadikannya menantu yang potensial.

Tatapan kagum juga Kyuhyun dapatkan dari sosok berjas peach yang duduk disudut ruangan. Ya..Sungmin juga menghadiri pertemuan ini. Jangan lupa, dia juga dokter bedah. Meskipun sekarang lebih mengarah ke bedah kecantikan. Tapi dia tetaplah dokter bedah yang cukup handal di Amerika.

Semua bertepuk tangan riuh saat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pidatonya. Semua orang berdiri dan menyambutnya dengan berebut untuk berjabat tangan. Kyuhyun meskipun tersenyum simpul, tapi Sungmin tahu namja itu sudah mencapai batas sabarnya. Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun keluar dari kepungan orang-orang yang berjalan menuju toilet terjauh dari ruang pertemuan.

Sungmin yang dari awal tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Kyuhyun berlari mengikuti kemana perginya namja yang sudah membius hati dan pikirannya itu.

.

.

.

"Sial, para penjilat itu memuakkan."

Terdengar gerutuan Kyuhyun dari balik bilik toilet. Sungmin memberanikan diri masuk kedalam toilet dengan beberapa pintu bilik yang masih terbuka. Hanya satu pintu saja yang tertutup, menandakan bahwa memang hanya Kyuhyun yang berada didalamnya. Sungmin segera menutup pintu toilet dan menguncinya. Tidak sampai disitu, Sungmin juga menyimpan kuncinya kedalam saku celana panjangnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ada seseorang juga di toilet itu memilih keluar. Dia berniat pulang kerumah. Dia malas kembali kerumah sakit saat ini. Tapi dia dikagetkan dengan seorang wanita yang sedang mencuci tangan di washtafel.

"Anda memasuki toilet yang salah nona. Ini toilet pria." Ingat Kyuhyun sopan.

Sungmin berbalik, dan mendapatkan tatapan terdingin dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendengus jijik, dia berniat keluar dan saat menemukan pintu yang terkunci dia mengumpat kesal.

"Sial. Apa maumu bitch?" umpat Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris. Dia tidak bergerak, dia hanya menatap Kyuhyun sendu penuh kerinduan.

"Cepat buka pintunya, aku muak melihat wajah menjijikkanmu." Niat Kyuhyun ingin menyakiti Sungmin, tapi kenapa dia sendiri yang merasakan tusukan pisau didadanya?

"Lama tidak jumpa hem..tuan manager..ahh sekarang anda sudah menjadi direktur. Chukae.."

"Cih…" sumpah Kyuhyun ingin memaki sosok cantik didepannya. Tapi hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku kembali Kyu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh sinis. Berani sekali Sungmin mengatakan hal memaukkan ini. Tidakkah dia malu?

"Apa peduliku? Bukan Lee Sungmin yang kembali, tapi Clara Lee. Huh…bodohnya aku yang menunggumu selama ini. Sial!" Kyuhyun bicara tanpa menatap mata Sungmin. Karena dia tak sanggup melihat arti dari tatapan itu sekarang.

"Aku kembali dan kau tidak menerimaku?" suara Sungmin parau, dia menahan tangis sepertinya.

"Berhenti bicara hal yang memuakkan jalang!. Kau yang meninggalkanku. Kau yang tidak mempercayaiku. Dan sekarang apa? Kau kembali dengan kelamin lain yang membuatku tidak bisa berdiri? Kau pikir kau siapa? Huh?" Kyuhyun memang tidak berteriak, tapi toilet yang sepi membuat suara bassnya menggema dan mengagetkan Sungmin.

Sungmin menunduk sedih. Inilah yang dia takutkan. Kyuhyun akan sulit mempercayainya dan mungkin Kyuhyun akan menolak semua alasan dan penjelasan darinya.

"Kau salah..aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku mempercayaimu Kyunie…aku tahu kau bukan ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Victoria. Melihat bagaimana dokter Shim menangis saat itu semua orang tahu siapa ayah biologis bayi itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau tidak menunggu penjelasanku? Brengsekkk…"

"Aku menemuimu…aku bertanya padamu bagaimana perasaanmu dan apakah kau menginginkan keturunan atau tidak. Kau bilang ingin Cho. Lalu kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Aku tidak mungkin pernah bisa memberikannya padamu." Sungmin ikut emosi. Dua orang dewasa itu saling menatap tajam tanpa mau mengalah.

"Aahh…itu sebabnya kau operasi kelamin dan menanam rahim untuk melahirkan bocah sial itu?"

PLAAKKK

"Kau boleh menghinaku. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa menghina putraku."

Kyuhyun yang sempat terkejut mendapat tamparan dari Sungmin kembali terkekeh sinis.

"Kau mengakuinya sebagai anakmu Huh? Bitch!" Kyuhyun berniat pergi saat Sungmin menariknya dan meninjunya dengan keras tepat dipipi tirus Kyuhyun. Meski berbadan mungil kekuatan Sungmin sangat mengerikan.

Kyuhyun tersungkur dengan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Sungmin terengah-engah menahan amarahnya. Inikah hasil dari perjuangannya? Inikah akhir dari kisah cinta yang dia bangga-banggakan? Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berjongkok didepannya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan tidak mau mendengar apa-apa. Baiklah..aku pikir kau tidak akan mempercayai apapun yang aku katakan. Terserah apa maumu." Datar. Sungmin sendiri tidak yakin dia bisa bicara sedatar itu. Kyuhyun memegang lengan Sungmin erat tanda emosi masih menguasainya.

"Coba katakan. Biar aku tahu betapa menjijikkannya dirimu sekarang. KATAKAN!"

"Apa yang harus aku katakan saat dengan melihatku saja kau sudah mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Kau yang brengsek CHO. Aku tidak melakukan hal yang kau tuduhkan itu. AKU NAMJA!" akhirnya Sungmin berteriak juga.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Otaknya kosong. Apakah dia tidak salah dengar? Sungmin masihlah seorang namja? Lalu apa maksud rambut panjang dan gaya berpakaiannya yang sedikit feminim itu? Oke Kyuhyun akui dari dulu Sungmin memang selalu mengenakan style seperti itu. Kelinci nakalnya itu menyukai warna wanita. Tapi bagaimana dengan rambut panjang dan bocah yang dia akui sebagai anaknya?

"Mwo?"

"Kau tidak tuli Cho!" Sungmin yang kesal kembali berdiri dan bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya.

"Kau bilang kau namja. Lalu kenapa kau…kau…"

"Berambut panjang, bertingkah lembut dan bernama Clara?"

"Yaah..itu maksudku. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan ini dengan baik Ming. Cepat jelaskan atau kepalaku akan meledak sebentar lagi." Kyuhyun berdiri didepan Sungmin dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Kau tahu. Yaahh…ini sekedar topeng yang aku buat untuk melindungi putraku."

"Hah..jelaskan lebih baik Ming."

"Lima tahun lalu. Saat aku memutuskan pergi, aku memilih Amerika sebagai tujuanku. Disana aku tinggal dengan sepupuku. Aku yang saat itu selalu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan jatuh sakit. Saat aku sakit itulah aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita bernama Clara yang bekerja sebagai ibu pinjaman."

"Ibu pinjaman?"

"Heem..kau pasti tahu. Di Amerika pria lajang menyewanya untuk memberikan seorang keturunan. Inseminasi buatan. Dan setelah memikirkannya aku memutuskan akan menyewanya. Sedikit sulit memang. Tapi aku berhasil satu tahun berikutnya."

"Jadi…kau namja dan bocah itu anak biologismu?" simpul Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk dan menggeleng membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

"Aku memang namja dan Suga dia adalah anakmu."

"MWO?" Kyuhyun melotot heboh. Dia bahkan baru melihat sosok kecil itu seminggu yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa itu anaknya?.

"Ck…jangan terkejut Cho. Kau lupa empat tahun lalu kau mengirim sample sperma mu untuk penelitian sperma orang asia kan?" decak Sungmin kesal.

"Tunggu…jadi itu bukan untuk penelitian tapi untuk inseminasi?"

"Itu untuk penelitian sebenarnya. Tapi aku menggantinya dengan milikku dan mengambil milikmu untuk proses bayi tabung."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Bagaimana dia bisa memproses semua info yang sangat membingungkannya disini. Oke..Kyuhyun tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengerti tapi apa alasan dibalik Sungmin melakukan itu dan meninggalkannya. Bukankah dia bisa melakukan proses itu bersama?

"Aku…bukanlah dokter yang hebat seperti dirimu. Saat kita memilih membuka pada dunia, kau akan baik-baik saja karena prestasi dan status sosialmu. Tapi aku? aku akan hancur dan menjadi penghalang untukmu. Aku bekerja keras selama ini. Aku ingin membuktikan aku pantas untukmu. Dan setelah Suga lahir..aku memutuskan untuk menjadi ibu baginya. Aku rela berpenampilan seperti wanita hanya agar dia tidak dikucilkan." Jelas Sungmin. Benar, dia rela melakukan apapun demi putra kesayangannya. Darah daging Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang saat ini menunduk. Hatinya bersorak bahagia sekarang. Benarkah semua ini? Sungmin kembali padanya dan seorang putra? Ya Tuhan…tidakkah ini luar biasa?

"Ming…temukan aku dengan putraku." Pinta Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendongak dan tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Suga menatap layar televisi dengan serius. Bocah berumur tiga tahun itu bahkan tidak bergerak sejak acara yang menampilkan pertunjukkan musik itu berlangsung. Bocah bermata sipit dan berkulit pucat itu sangat menyukai musik. Dia ingin menjadi seperti pamannya yang seorang rapper hebat itu.

Matanya melirik malas pintu rumah saat dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Itu pasti mommy pikirnya. Ini sudah menjelang petang, bibi Han sudah pulang tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Jadi sudah jelas itu adalah mommy tercintanya.

"Mommy pulang…" sapaan Sungmin hanya ditanggapi gumaman dari bocah imut itu.

"Baby…mommy pulangg…" ulang Sungmin.

"I know mom…"

"Tapi kenapa tidak dijawab?"

"Aku sedang menonton uncle di tv. He's so swag momm.."

Sungmin terkikik melihat bagaimana tingkah lucu putranya. Suga yang bahkan tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari benda kotak itu tidak tahu bahwa sang mommy datang bersama orang lain. Kyuhyun memandang bocah didepannya takjub. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia pikir putranya akan merengek minta gendong saat Sungmin datang dengan logat cadelnya. Tapi apa ini? Putranya sungguh sesuatu.

"Baby…lihat siapa yang datang." Akhirnya Sungmin berniat mengenalkan Kyuhyun. Suga menoleh dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun dalam diam.

"Dia kekasih mommy?" tanya Suga kalem. Kyuhyun tersedak, demi gelarnya sebagai evil, ini bocah melebihi ekspektasinya.

"Hem? Kenapa bilang begitu?" sahut Sungmin.

"Mommy tidak pernah membawa orang lain kerumah. Dan Uncle bilang mommy punya kekasih yang handsome di Seoul. Ini Seoul kan mommy?"

"Hahaha…baby…kau mengejutkan daddy."

"Ming! / Daddy?" seru dua orang beda usia itu bersamaan. Sungmin tertawa puas. Dia suka melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun yang gugup dan Suga yang memutar otak jeniusnya.

"Ahh…aku..akuu…" Kyuhyun semakin gugup saat Suga menatap tajam padanya. Tatapan itu asing dan familiar bersamaan. Entahlah, putranya ini memiliki darahnya tapi kenapa bisa begitu mirip dengan Sungmin-nya?

"Are you really my dad?" tanya Suga dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Yaah..begitu yang dikatakan mommy-mu." Jawab Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Mana mungkin dia kalah dengan bocah berusia tiga tahun kan.

"Kata mommy? Kau tidak yakin?"

Jleb…Sungmin tertawa puas. Benar, hanya setan kecil yang bisa melawan setan Cho ini. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sebal.

"Tentu saja aku yakin kau anakku." Kyuhyun bicara dengan mantap dan tegas. Ya..dia percaya bocah ini adalah darah dagingnya. Suga hanya diam, dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mommy…aku lapar. Mana sup daging yang mommy janjikan?" bocah imut itu berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan santainya tanpa melihat bagaimana ekspresi kosong Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja…dia sedikit gengsi untuk mengakui bagaimana bahagianya dia bertemu denganmu. Kita lihat sampai kapan bocah nakal itu mampu menahan sorakannya." Setelah berkata seperti itu Sungmin menyusul Suga ke ruang makan.

"Luar biasa." Ucap Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Benar saja. Sikap sok tidak peduli Suga berakhir saat Kyuhyun berpamitan untuk pulang. Dengan wajah melasnya dia memeluk kaki jenjang Kyuhyun dan bertanya kenapa daddy-nya itu tidak menginap dirumahnya. Apakah daddy-nya itu akan pergi lagi?

Kyuhyun langsung menggendong putranya dan memeluknya erat. Dia bahagia. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan orang-orang yang dia cintai ini? Suga bahkan meminta Kyuhyun menemaninya sampai tertidur. Meskipun dia menolak tawaran Kyuhyun tentang dongeng dan lullaby sebelum tidur. Suga hanya menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam sampai jatuh tertidur.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang gugup. Dia berada dikamar pribadi Sungmin dan menunggu namja berambut panjang itu keluar dari kamarnya. Kyuhyun tahu ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menunggu Sungmin mandi didalam kamarnya. Tapi itu dulu..ini sudah lima tahun sejak terakhir kali.

Sungmin keluar dengan menggunakan kaos piyama hijau mint-nya. Rambut panjangnya dia ikat diatas kepala menampilkan leher seputih susunya. Kyuhyun menggeram. Ternyata Sungmin masih sangat mempengaruhinya. Gairahnya meledak hanya dengan melihat sosok itu mendekat.

"Suga sudah tidur?" tanya Sungmin.

"Heem…dia menolak semua aktivitas sebelum tidur yang aku tawarkan."

"Khekhekehe…dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Dia akan bersorak saat melihat rapper idolanya dan suka mendengar musik hip hop. Selain itu dia akan sepertimu..dingin. Ah..jangan lupakan daging. Dia sangat menyukai daging sama sepertimu juga." Jelas Sungmin.

"Tapi aku ingin memanjakannya Ming. Aku ingin menebus waktu tiga tahunnya tanpaku."

"Bisa..dia tidak akan berhenti memintamu ini itu besok. Lihat saja."

"Tapi…"

"Sstt…biarkan Suga tidur dengan mimpi indahnya. Sekarang aku ingin menghukummu karena sudah menuduhku yang tidak-tidak." Potong Sungmin sambil mendorong Kyuhyun berbaring ditempat tidur lebarnya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. Dia tahu apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan. Dan memang itu yang dia tunggu. Sungmin menaiki tubuhnya dengan senyum seduktifnya. Dengan perlahan dia membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun sampai terlepas seluruhnya. Kyuhyun menggeram saat Sungmin menjilat putingnya dengan lidah panasnya.

"Sshhh…bocah nakal…" desis Kyuhyun keenakan.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Dia lebih memilih membuka celana Kyuhyun dan melepaskannya tanpa melepas hisapan pada dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeram. Ini memabukkan. Dulu dialah yang melakukan ini pada Sungmin. Dan sekarang dia yang merasakannya.

"Ingat baik-baik rasaku Ming." Perintah Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggumam karena mulutnya saat ini penuh dengan penis berurat milik Kyuhyun.

"Sshh…Aahhh…deeper Ming…" Kyuhyun menggila. Deep troath dari Sungmin membuatnya tidak waras.

"Sayang…jangan terlalu lama. Aku tidak ingin keluar cepat malam ini."

Sungmin hanya tertawa dan berdiri didepan Kyuhyun yang sudah full naked. Dengan perlahan yang menyiksa Kyuhyun, Sungmin melepas seluruh piyamanya memperlihatkan dada ratanya dan senjatanya yang tidak lebih besar dari Kyuhyun meski sudah ereksi.

"Puaskan aku malam ini Ming. Driving me Crazy baby..Ahhh" Kyuhyun mendesah lagi saat Sungmin memasukkan miliknya pada hole ketat Sungmin. Sempitt..tentu saja. Mereka tidak melakukan pemanasan sebelumnya. Sungmin terlihat lebih bernafsu kali ini.

"Eegghhh..penuh.." erang Sungmin.

"Lihat aku. Kita terbang bersama sayang." Perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menurut. Dia bergerak naik turun sambil menatap mata tajam Kyuhyun. Meski mata mereka berkabutkan gairah, tapi Sungmin dapat melihat hanya dia yang ada dimata Kyuhyun. begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya akan menemukan dirinya dimata sayu Sungmin.

Mereka bercinta dengan kasar dan keras. Tidak ada hal lembut yang mereka lakukan. Semuanya panas dan menggairahkan. Inilah percintaan mereka…liar dan panas. Sungmin tidak menahan erangannya dan Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah puas hanya dengan tiga empat ronde. Mereka melupakan segala hal. Termasuk bocah kecil dikamar sebelah yang terbangun karena aktivitas panas mereka.

"Hahh..mereka berisik sekali." Gerutu Suga sambil menutup telinganya menggunakan gulingnya.

.

.

.

Tuhan tahu apa yang kita butuhkan. DIA memberikannya pada waktu yang tepat. Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk Tuhan. Seperti itu juga yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Saat ini hidupnya sungguh sempurna. Dia memiliki karir yang cemerlang. Dia memiliki istri ehemm seperti Sungmin dan anak sehebat Suga. Sekarang namanya Cho Suga. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini kan?

Sudah satu tahun sejak pernikahannya dengan Sungmin di Las Vegas karena di Korea Selatan tidak melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Semua orang hanya tahu dia menikah dengan dokter Clara Lee yang cantik dan sexy. Hanya orang tua dan Changmin sekeluarga yang tahu. Kyuhyun ingat bagaimana ekspresi kedua orang tuanya saat bertemu dengan Sungmin dan Suga.

 _*Flashback_

" _Apa yang begitu penting sampai kau memaksa kami datang Cho?" tuan Cho masih saja tidak berubah._

" _Aku akan menikah Appa." Jawab Kyuhyun yakin. Nyonya Cho yang terkejut tidak bisa menahan harunya._

" _Benarkah? Wanita mana yang bisa membuatmu normal?"_

" _Bukan wanita Appa..aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku hanya mencintai satu orang. Dan orang itu adalah namja."_

" _Haahh…sudah kuduga. Melarangpun tidak ada gunanya."_

" _Umma senang kau menemukannya. Dimana dia sekarang?"_

 _Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin. Namja cantik itu masuk dengan menggandeng Suga bersamanya. Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun terdiam. Mereka menatap penuh perhatian pada Sungmin yang dengan sopan memperkenalkan dirinya dan bocah imut itu. Dan nama Cho Suga membuat kedua orang tua itu bungkam. Dia menatap penuh tanya pada Kyuhyun._

" _Dia Lee Sungmin kekasihku dan ini Cho Suga putra kami. Darah dagingku, tolong jangan bertanya bagaimana Appa. Techknology sudah sangat maju saat ini. Dan Sungmin masihlah namja." Jelas Kyuhyun._

 _Tuan Cho terdiam. Dia tahu ini mengejutkannya tapi dia juga lega. Setidaknya akan ada yang meneruskan nama Cho kelak. Dari awal inilah yang dia takutkan. Kyuhyun adalah putra satu-satunya sama seperti dirinya, bila Kyuhyun tidak memiliki keturunan berakhir sudah garis keluarga Cho._

 _Berbeda dengan tuan Cho yang hanya terdiam, nyonya Cho langsung berdiri dan memeluk Sungmin dengan haru. Dia tidak menyangka laki-laki yang membuat putranya menyimpang secantik ini. Dia tidak melihat sedikit pun keanehan pada diri Sungmin. Meski dia laki-laki yang berpenampilan wanita tapi gerakan dan tutur katanya sangat lembut dan anggun. Orang tidak akan menduga dia adalah laki-laki._

 _Suga hanya diam melihat semuanya. Dia sedikit bingung, tapi dia tidak banyak bertanya. Bocah tiga tahun itu memilih mendudukkan dirinya disamping tuan Cho yang memang sejak tadi sudah menatap intens padanya._

" _Grandpa. Dad…bolehkah aku memanggilnya Grandpa?" tanya Suga polos pada Kyuhyun yang duduk didepannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga dan mengangguk._

" _Grandpa…grandma…" seru Suga gembira menampilkan senyum semanis gulanya._

 _Tuan Cho dan Nyonya Cho hanya tertawa melihat bagaimana cucunya itu bersorak. Benar, hanya dengan teriakkan bocah tiga tahun itu semua suasana canggung itu mencair. Semua orang tertawa dan dengan lincahnya Suga berlari kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Malu saat sadar sudah melakukan hal yang tidak keren sama sekali._

 _*flashback end_

Sungmin sedang memasak saat didengarnya teriakkan sang putra dan suaminya saling bersahutan dari ruang keluarga. Ya..sekarang mereka tinggal bersama dirumah mewah milik Kyuhyun. Setelah mematikan kompor, Sungmin menghampiri mereka dan melihat wajah putranya yang sudah memerah menahan tangis.

Bocah yang sekarang berumur empat tahun itu memandang tajam ayahnya. Hidung mancungnya yang anehnya mirip seperti hidung Sungmin sudah kembang kempis. Beda dengan Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah pura-pura kesalnya. Haah…Sungmin kesal. Suaminya itu selalu saja menggoda putra kecilnya.

"Ada apa lagi ini?" tanya Sungmin. Sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi badan Suga.

"Mom…I hate daddy." Seru Suga.

"I love you too baby.." balas Kyuhyun usil.

"I'm not baby!" kali ini teriakan Suga diringi dengan air mata.

Sungmin mengeluh kesal. Selalu seperti ini, putranya ini sangat tidak suka dipanggil baby. Dan sialnya Kyuhyun selalu memanggilnya baby. Dia tahu Kyuhyun memang sengaja untuk menggoda Suga.

"Sayang..itu tidak sopan. Ayo minta maaf sama daddy. Dan Kyu…kau juga berhenti menggoda putramu. Cepat berbaikan atau tidak akan daging untuk makan malam kalian." Putus Sungmin.

"Noooo…aku mau daging mom!"

"Noooo…aku mau daging baby!"

Sungmin tidak mempedulikan lagi bagaimana Suga yang berteriak makin keras dan tawa Kyuhyun yang pecah. Dia tahu Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Suga. Dia hanya ingin Suga bermanja dan merengek padanya yang pastinya tidak akan dia dapatkan dari Suga yang sok dewasa itu.

"Mommy…buatlah baby baru untuk daddy!" seruan Suga membuat Sungmin menggelengkan kepala. Hah…hidupnya benar-benar menakjubkan. Tinggal dengan dua Cho yang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi Sungmin sangat bahagia saat ini. Bahagia dengan perbedaan dan persamaan mereka. Cinta dan Gairah menyatukan mereka tanpa mempedulikan gender dan status.

The End

a/n 2 :

selesaiii….ini panjang banget sumpaahh. Tolong jangan minta sekuel lagi yaa…hahaha idenya dah mentok tuh. Makasih udah mau baca sampe akhir. Jangan muntah dulu yaa.. dan soal typo maafkan saya tidak sempet ngedit lagi. Makasih buat yang udah review di Lust kemarin. Sekrang review lagi yaaa….biar aku bisa melek lagi dan nerusin ff CoD nya.

Ga bisa nyebutin reader satu2 yaa..maaff hehehe makasiih sekali lagi.

Gomawooo dan review juseyoooo


End file.
